Rise Up
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: /DISCONTINUED\ THANKYOU AND SORRY FOR ALL REVIEWERS&READERS ;u;
1. Chapter 1

You're Not Him

_**Yihaaa, this is my first Dramione Fanfic. Maaf beuuudh kalau misalkan buatanku ini abal dan tidak memuaskan. Mohon maaf apabila ada plot cerita yang agak kekanak-kanakan (maklum, masih 14 tahun, Bo' O.O) berharap suatu hari nanti aku bis asmeahir Kak Apocrief, Kak Felicia Rena, dan Kak Diamond-Crest dalam kehebatan menulis Fanfic-nyaaaah (oke aku curhat) okee, daripada banyak basa-basi dan membuang waktu para pembaca, langsung saja dinikmati fanfic buatanku ini dan dan langsung klik review yaaah kalo udah selesai X)**_

**Disclaimer : **_I'm not the owner, All characters in this fanfiction is belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Genre : **_Romance, Hurt, Friendship. (Putuskan saja sendiri! :P )_

**Warning : **_Gajelas_**, **_Perubahan situasi yang cepat, dan…. Cacatlah pokoknya T.T_

**Setting : **_Latar tahun ke-7, situasi masih 'terilhami' dari situasi buku Deathly Hallows, dimana keruntuhan rezim Voldemort dan Para Pelahap Maut, disini diceritakan Hermione&Draco adalah sepasang Ketua Murid. Perlu diingatkan bahwa Latar Tahun "ke-7" yang dimaksud disni adalah setahun setelah Perang Hogwarts (karena ceritanya mereka mengulang pendidikan). Semua yang meninggal, aku juga buatnya plot meninggal._

_Maaf yaaah aku buat Ron-nya meninggal biar ada The Little Bit Tragedy :P *ditabokkin penggemar Ron*_

**Chapter. 1: New Beginning **

Pagi yang berawan dan cerah. Sebuah pusara putih yang sederhana tetapi indah diletakkan di sebuah padang rumput hijau dan dikerumuni banyak orang. Seorang penyihir yang waktu itu juga hadir di Pemakaman Dumbledore, tersenyum sendu dan tampak sedang berbicara dengan khusyuk.

Hermione Granger duduk di deretan bangku paling depan. Tepat di sebelah kirinya, ada Harry Potter—sang anak lelaki yang bertahan hidup dan di sebelah kanannya terdapat Mrs. Molly Weasley yang matanya tampak bengkak ketika menyimak kata-kata Penyihir Wajah Musang tersebut.

Harry sekali lagi menoleh dengan khawatir dan gugup. Hermione masih dalam posisi yang sama. Duduk begitu kaku, diam, hampa, dan tanpa kehidupan. Seperti Inferi yang dahulu pernah ditemui Harry ketika bersama Dumbledore di Gua Tepi Samudera. Mata Hermione yang nyalang menatap pusara putih Ron Weasley, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Hampa. Yang membedakannya dari Inferi hanyalah fakta bahwa fisik Hermione masih menandakan kehidupan.

"Ginny?" Harry berbisik ke perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya, Harry?"

Harry menghela napas. "Apa kau pikir Hermione baik-baik saja? Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan ataupun aktivitas manusia dari 3 jam yang lalu.."

"Mengertilah, Harry.. ia sedang dalam kondisi shock yang sangat berat. 7 tahun melalui segalanya dengan Ron dan denganmu dan telah melewati tragedi hidup-mati membuat ia tidak rela kehilangan Ron. Kau paham benar, bukan? Tadi pagi aku sudah sangat bersyukur Hermione tidak mengeluarkan air mata besar-besaran yang ia keluarkan dari tadi malam. Oh, kau harus melihat dia menangis. Aku yakin aku dapat menampung-nya dalam beberapa kuali…. Tetapi ternyata kondisi-nya yang sekarang bertambah buruk," Ginny menjelaskan dengan letih.

Ron Weasley adalah salah satu pejuang yang gugur ketika terjadi Petempuran Hogwarts. Nyawa-nya melayang ketika ia menyelamatkan Hermione dari kutukan maut Bellatrix Lestrange. Ia meninggal dalam damai dan berani seperti Para Pejuang Hogwarts yang lainnya. Harry, dan Keluarga Weasley sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Ron dan mencoba bersifat tegar dan senormal mungkin. Tetapi mungkin Hermione belum rela melepaskan Ron yang telah berkorban begitu banyak untuknya dan merupakan seseorang yang spesial di hidupnya.

"Bagi Keluarga Weasley dan teman/kerabat dekat, saya persilahkan anda seluruhnya untuk maju ke podium dan memberikan kata-kata terkahir, dan ah, salam terakhir sebelum jasadnya kita kuburkan dalam tanah ini," terdengar suara sayup-sayup Sang Penyihir Musang.

"Hei, Hermione? Kau bisa berdiri?" Harry bertanya khawatir, mengulurkan tangan kepada Hermione. Hermione tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng.

"Taka pa-apa Harry, aku bisa berdiri," gumam Hermione pelan, dan ia berdiri perlahan. Tubuhnya agak limbung tetapi ia berhasil meguasai keseimbangannya.

Keluarga Weasley dan Harry, Hermione, Luna dan Neville sebagai perwakilan atas siswa Hogwarts mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir-nya di podium. Harry maju menuju podium pualam yang telah disihir di samping Pusara Putih Ron dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak dapat mengatakan betapa banyaknya jasa dan pengorbanan Ron yang telah ia lakukan untukku selama tujuh tahun aku bersamanya. Namun aku sebagai salah satu sahabat dekatnya mengatakan, _Bahwa ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kami kenal._ Ia telah gugur sebagai Pahlawan dan Pejuang Hogwarts, dan aku harap jasadnya akan terbaring dengan damai dan ia mendapat tempat yang layak disana," kata Harry tercekat, dan sekali lagi wajahnya tampak mendung. Kini, giliran Hermione mengucapkan salam terakhirnya.

Luna dan Ginny yang tampak khawatir memegangi Hermione ketika ia naik ke podium.

"Salam dan Kata-kata terakhir-ku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Harry, tetapi aku mau menambahkan beberapa kata. Bagiku, Ron Weasley adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang spesial dalam hidupku. Jujur, aku sedikit tidak rela melepaskannya setelah tujuh tahun melewatkan segalanya bersama ia. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, Ron kini telah gugur sebagai Pahlawan Sejati, dan kuharap ia dapat beristirahat dengan damai.." gumam Hermione, dan beberapa tetes air mata kembali menuruni pipi pucatnya. Seperti Ibu Ron, dan Ginny, ia berjalan ke arah jasad Ron dan mencium keningnya lembut

Lalu setelah Keluarga Weasley dan teman dekat Ron telah kembali ketempat duduk mereka, pendeta berbicara beberapa patah kata terakhir, dan seluruh penyihir yang menghadiri pemakaman Ron berdiri, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka dan mengacungkannya kearah pusara putih Ron. Cahaya biru menyinari ujung tongkat masing-masing penyihir dan beterbangan dengan anggun kearah pusara, seperti kunang-kunang biru dan menyelumuti pusara. Dengan perlahan, tutup pusara bergeser dan menutup, dan pusara melayang perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tanah tertutup dan rumput menebal dengan ajaib.

**Disini Terbaring dengan Damai:**

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**..**

**Pejuang dan Pahlawan Hogwarts.**

-OoOoOoOo-

Siang hari yang terik. Hermione Granger berjalan di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts untuk mengikuti pleajaran Transfigurasinya. Matanya memicing karena teriknya sinar matahari yang memnembus jendela-jendela.

Mungkin ini hal yang aneh, mengapa Hermione Granger menempuh pendidikannya di Hogwarts lagi setelah tahun ketujuhnya ia lewatkan? Memang benar, Hermione, Harry, dan Ron tidak mengikuti tahun ketujuh-nya di Hogwarts karena memburu Horcrux-Horcrux Voldemort. Tahun ketujuh dibuka kembali bagi murid-murid kelas tujuh tahun lalu yang tidak sempat mengikuti pelajaran karena Hogwarts saat itu sedang dikuasai Death Eaters.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Draco dan hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts lainnya mengikuti ulang tahun ajaran tersebut dari awal lagi, yang berarti, Ginny, Luna dan beberapa anak yang tadinya berada dibawah mereka menjadi satu angkatan dengan Harry. Situasi ini tentu saja membuat pasangan Harry-Ginny gembira luar biasa.

Kejatuhan Voldemort membuat beberapa Death Eaters ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam Penjara Sihir—Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy mendapatkan ampunan di Pengadilan Wizengamot dari Menteri Sihir yang baru—Kingsley Shackelbolt karena bantuannya yang sangat besar pada malam dimana Voldemort mengira Harry Potter sudah mati, karena Narcissa memberikan kesaksian palsu agar dapat berkumpul dengan putra mereka kembali, Draco Malfoy.

Keadaan Hermione sudah cukup membaik seiring waktu yang berjalan. Kini sudah 3 bulan semenjak dikuburkannya jasad Ron di padang rumput. Namun ia masih dalam zona "Sensitif" apabila nama Ron Weasley disebut-sebut, dan terkadang ia sering tertangkap sedang memandang hampa ke arah Utara, dimana Jasad Ron dan 20 Pejuang Hogwarts lain dikuburkan di dekat Kastil Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" Luna memanggilnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menyebabkan anting-anting lobak (yang masih ia pakai) bergoyang dengan lucu. Hermione menoleh cepat.

"Hei, Luna. Ada apa?" Hermione tersenyum. Luna yang sangat mudah menilai orang, masih melihat adanya kehampaan dan duka yang masih tertanam dalam mata Hermione—walaupun sudah agak terselubung.

"Kudengar kau berhasil menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, ya kan? Selamat ya! Kuharap kau akan mengadakan pesta karena aku begitu rindu pudding.." Luna mendesah, namun sikapnya berubah ceria lagi.

"Ya, betul! Terimakasih Luna, kuharap aku dapat menyelenggarakan pesta kalau situasi-nya memungkinkan. Dan hei Luna, kenapa kau tidak ke Kamar Kebutuhan saja dan mengikuti Pesta Perayaan Ulang Tahun Seamus? Aku baru kembali. Ada banyak pudding disana," Hermione nyengir.

"Oh, benarkah? Oke, terimakasih akan infonya, Mione. Aku terlalu sibuk menangkap Wrackspurt yang berada di kamarku tadi, membuat kepalaku pusing. Dan Hermione—siapakah Ketua Murid Putra?"

Hermione mendengus menghina. "Sayangnya Luna, Ketua Murid Laki-lakinya adalah, Draco Malfoy."

"Oke. Kuharap harimu menyenangkan ya!" kata Luna pendek, bertekad tidak akan mengomentari hal tersebut, seraya membalikkan badannya. Hermione terpaku sebentar, lalu berjalan dalam kesendiriannya lagi.

Hermione menghela napas dan merasakan perasaaan hampa merayap mendekati hatinya lagi. Hermione mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Memang hal tersebut sering terjadi apabila Hermione sedang berada sendirian dalam suatu ruangan, dan otomatis matanya akan menerawang kearah Utara. "Enaknya jadi Luna. Ia telah berkepribadian tegar sejak Ibu-nya meninggalkannya waktu ia kecil. Andai saja aku dapat melupakan perasaanku pada Ron dengan cepat…" gumam Hermione, ketika tiba-tiba ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau mencoba tegar, tetapi tolong perhatikan jalan, Mudblood," terdengar suara dingin dari seorang lelaki yang menubruknya. Hermione mendongak.

"What the Hell, Ferret. Kau yang seharusnya memerhatikan jalan," Hermione menghembuskan napas dan memungut perkamen-perkamennya yang jatuh. Bertemu musang pirang dalam waktu yang stidak tepat dan tempat yang tidak tepat. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan terlibat pertengkaran-mulut-yang-melelahkan.

"Oh, haruskah aku? Coba, kau intropeksi dirimu sendiri. Siapa ya yang sedaritadi melamun ketika berjalan dan tetap melamun walaupun aku telah berkata, 'awas, jelek'?" Draco tersenyum sinis. Walaupun sudah tidak jahat lagi, Draco Malfoy memang tidak bisa diajak berdamai dan bersahabat dengan mudah, walaupun hubungannya dengan Harry sudah cukup membaik (setidaknya tidak ada perseteruan dan baku hantam)

"Begitu ya? Dan hei, coba intropeksi dirimu juga. Kalau kau tahu aku mengacuhkanmu mengapa tidak kau berjalan ke arah kiri, Malfoy? Kau rupanya payah dalam ketajaman mata dan konsentrasi Malfoy, baik di Quidditch maupun realita," Hermione mendengus.

Muka Draco memerah menahan marah. "Kau yang tidak becus bermain Quidditch saja banyak omong. Aku capek menghadapi mu. Minggir, jangan halangi jalanku!" kata Draco, dan ia melengos meninggalkan Hermione. Tiba-tiba Hermione tersadar, arah Asrama Slytherin kearah kiri, bukan ke kanan. Dengan heran ia memanggil Draco kembali.

"Hei, pirang brengsek. Apakah kau terlalu bodoh atau pikun untuk megetahui arah Asrama Agung-mu? Bukankah Slytherin disebelah sana?"

"Ah.. senangnya mendapatkan kekhawatiran dari seorang Berang-berang Gryffindor. Kau belum lupa tentunya, bahwa aku Ketua Murid Laki-laki yang baru, dan aku akan mencoba beristirahat untuk pertama kali-nya disana sekaligus berbenah, di Asrama Ketua Murid kita berdua…" Draco tersenyum mengejek.

Hermione mendengus jijik. "Kita berdua? Urgh. Sudah sana,kalau mau ke Asrama Ketua Muridmu yang bodoh itu cepat pergi!" seru Hermione menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona, lalu ia segera berlari ke arah kelas Transfigurasi. Ia telah terlambat 5 menit, dan.. sepertinya akan ada angka yang dipotong dari Griffyndor….

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione memandang berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang mulai meredup melalui jendela koridor menuju Aula Besar. Ia sedang berdiskusi seru tentang karir yang akan ditempuhnya sesudah lulus dari Hogwarts bersama Neville dan Luna, sambil menikmati udara sore.

"Hermione? Apakah kau keberatan kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi Hagrid saja?" Neville bertanya hati-hati. Ia tahu bahwa dulu Trio Griffyndor senang mengunjungi Hagrid di Hari Jumat Sore. Bahu Hermione menegang sedikit, lalu relaks lagi.

"Tentu saja, Nev, aku juga sudah jarang sekali kesana. Luna, mungkin kau bisa mengajak Harry dan Ginny?" Tanya Hermione kepada Luna. Luna tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, Mione. Mereka sedang ada dimana? Aku tak tahu."

"Hmph. Jumat Sore seperti ini biasanya mereka sedang kencan. Kalau tidak di Taman, Menara Astronomi, coba kau cari di Kamar Kebutuhan," dengus Hermione. Jujur, Hermione sedikit iri pada hubungan Harry-Ginny yang mulus tanpa beban. Waktu yang tersita selama setahun ketika Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berada dalam 'Masa Pencarian Horcrux' membuat mereka tidak dapat bermesraan satu sama lain.

"Oke. Jangan lupa sisakan tempat untukku di Aula Besar!" pesan Luna pada Hermione sebelum ia berbalik kearah tangga. Hermione menangkap mata Neville yang mengikuti Luna pergi. Hermione mencoba menahan tawa.

"Hei, Nev?"

"Y..Yeah?" Neville segera buru-buru menoleh ke Hermione.

"Luna," kata Hermione pendek. Neville seolah tampak terkena hantaman Bludger.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan Luna?"

"Kelihatan dari ekspresimu, Nev," desah Hermione.

Muka Neville bersemu merah padam. "Darimana kau tahu? Apakah sejelas itukah?"

Hermione tertawa. "Yaaah cukup jelas. Mengapa kau tak ajak saja dia kencan?"

"Ke..Kencan? Memangnya dia mau? Aku saja belum tahu apakah Luna menyukaiku atau tidak," gumam Neville. Mereka telah tiba di Aula Besar.

"Cobalah, Nev. Kau ini Pejuang Hogwarts, Pembunuh Nagini, Penentang Carrow. Masa kau ajak kencan Luna saja takut?" goda Hermione.

Neville mendengus, sambil duduk disamping Hermione. "Jangan menggodaku terus! Itu sangat kecil sekali perjuanganku bila dibandingkan dengannya," kata Neville mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Luna yang telah masuk ke Aula Besar dan membawa Harry dan Ginny di belakangnya.

Hermione nyengir dan menggodanya. "Aih—Neville Longbottom sedang kasmaran."

"Ssst! Nanti dia tahu," gumam Neville panik. Hermione tertawa santai dan mulai mengambil makanannya ketika ketiga temannya duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi Neville, mau atau tidak? Aku serius nih. Jarang sekali lho aku menawarkan bantuanku?" Hermione masih memasang muka Jenaka-nya.

Neville terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mendengus sebal. "Baiklah, aku mau. Bantu aku, lho."

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione berjalan ke arah kastil dengan letih. Setelah mengunjungi Hagrid dan berbincang-bincang dengan Manusia Separuh Raksasa dan Separuh manusia yang ramah itu, Hermione segera berjalan cepat-cepat ke Kastil agar dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat letih. Ia sudah berbicara dengan Luna mengenai ajakan Neville ke Hogsmeade 9 hari lagi. Dan anehnya, Luna tampak sedikit antusias dan merona, yang merupakan hal aneh karena seorang Lovegood tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi 'merona'. Tetapi baguslah, Luna menerima ajakan itu.

Hari ini adalah malam pertama Hermione tidur di Asrama Ketua Murid. Sampai akhir tahun ajaran Hermione, dan—Ketua Murid Putra yang satu lagi (Ia tak mau menyebut namanya) akan menempati Asrama itu, meskipun di Asrama mereka masing-masing masih tersedia tempat dan kamar untuk mereka.

Hermione bergidik ngeri. Seram sekali, berdua saja dengan Malfoy di Asrama yang sama! Ditambah lagi malam pertama—kedengarannya seperti mau bulan madu saja. Hermione mendengus dan mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ia segera berhenti begitu melihat Lukisan Ketua Murid pertama Hogwarts—Sandra Novacek dan Antichor Blaise.

"Dramione," Hermione memutar mata mengucapkan kata sandi aneh itu—ia menggerutu dalam hati kenapa pembuat kata kunci pertama harus Slughorn. Slughorn! Guru itu kan suka yang aneh-aneh! Apalagi menggabungkan kedua nama Ketua Murid—ia berharap McGonagall akan memberikan kewenangan Ketua Murid untuk membuat sendiri kata kuncinya. Lukisan itu membuka dan tampaklah pintu di dalamnya. Hermione membuka pintu tersebut dengan tidak sabar.

"Hei, Berang-Berang. Mengapa kau tidak sekalian datang kesini saja? Aku sudah berharap kau tidak datang kesini, dan membuat ricuh," suara sarkastis Malfoy sudah terdengar meskipun Hermione belum tuntas menutup pintu.

Hermione bergumam letih. "Tutup mulut, Ular Albino, aku sedang malas berdebat," kata Hermione, dan ia berjalan kea rah Dapur Kecil (di Asrama Ketua Murid memang menyediakan Ruang Rekreasi, Dapur Kecil, Ruang Tidur, dan Kamar Mandi sendiri) dan mulai menjerang air hangat untuk membuat teh.

Setelah teh-nya selesai, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hermione berjalan ke kamar tidurnya.

"Hoi, Gigi Maju. Kau pikir kau matu tidur dimana?" suara dingin Draco berseru.

"Lho, ini memang kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Itu kamarku. Aku yang pertama kali berhak menentukan, karena aku yang pertama kali sampai disini. Kamarmu—" Draco menuding. "Ada di sebelah sana."

Hermione memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke Kamar yang satu lagi. Biarkan Malfoy bersikap sekehendak hatinya, lagipula ia memang sedang tidak bertenaga berdebat. Mungkin protesnya bisa ditunda sampai besok.

Dengan muka sedikit tertekuk, Hermione membanting pintu dengan keras. Draco mengerutkan kening tetapi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

**To Be Continued**

_**Jadi gimana? Jadi gimana? Gaje parah ya T_T tampaknya peralihan emosi dari Hermione yang sedih ke Hermione yang kembali ceria lagi agak terlalu cepat, mungkin? :/ Hiks, maafff soalnya aku berpikir seseorang akan melupakan seseorang yang disayanginya dengan lebih mudah setelah jangka waktu 3 bulan T.T ***__**ea**__**. So? Gimana **__**fanficku ini**__**? Aku tunggu komentar dan kritikan kalian yang membangun di Review yaa, maklum ini FanFic Dramione pertamaku. Jadi, sekali lagi…. REVIEW PLEASE? *Wink ;) Semoga fanfic-ku memuaskan kalian **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Halo, ini chapter duanya sudah di update yah^^ seneng deh ada yang me-review :D semoga di chapter ini aku bisa dapat review yang membangun lagi dari Para Readers. Oh iya, balasan review akan kutulis di bagian akhir cerita, jadi kalian yang sudah me-review tinggal melihat fic ini (lagi) dan lihat balasanku mehehe :3 Thanks bagi yang udah mereview: yowkid, attachan, Lily love snowdrop, Just Ana g login, dan least-normaliter! Mau review lagi disini? :) jadi langsung di baca saja dan klik review yang dibawah^^, terimakasiiih.**_

**Disclaimer: **Punya J. K. Rowling, tapi plot dan another characters yang gak ada di buku itu punyaku ;)

**Warning: **Gajelas, typo, rada OOC, alur terlalu cepat, dan keanehan lainnya.

**Chapter. 2: An Agreement.**

Kicauan Burung mulai terdengar menembus jendela Kamar Tidur Ketua Murid Putri. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Hermione Granger masih bergelung dalam tempat tidurnya, berselimut sutra halus dan mendengkur pelan.

Jam kecil di samping tempat tidur Hermione sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 07.30 pagi, yang berarti Hermione terlelap lebih lama 1 seperempat jam, karena biasanya ia bangun pukul 06.15. Tanpa disadari-nya, pintu Kamar Hermione terbuka dengan perlahan, menunjukkan kehadiran seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang platinum dan mata kelabu yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu—

"KRIIIIIIING!" Suara bel alarm terdengar sangat—lebih dari sangat—sangat teramat lebih dari sangat—pokoknya sangat-sangat kencang, menggetarkan kedua gendang telinga Hermione Granger—yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Hermione Granger terloncat bagun dari tidur-nya—langsung terloncat bangun dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir, yang untunglah, selalu ia bawa tidur. Itu merupakan kebiasaannya setelah pengalaman mencari Horcrux. Gendang telinganya serasa mau meledak karena suara alarm yang sangat kencang itu.

Wajah Hermione tampak kaget dan masih linglung. Matanya merah, pipinya merah, rambutnya awut-awutan, bibirnya masih ternganga sedikit, pokoknya seperti lazimnya seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari tempat tidur karena mendengar hantaman Bom Atom. Kepalanya segera berputar, mecari siapakah biang kerok yang telah kurang ajar membangunkan tidur lelapnya.

Draco Malfoy terpingkal-pingkal di samping tempat tidur Hermione. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkat sihir, dan tangan kirinya memegang Jam yang memiliki corong seperti alat pembesar suara. Muka-nya merah karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan ia memegangi perutnya.

Hermione berdesis sangat marah, dan meledak. "WHAT THE HELL MALFOY! KAU-MENGGANGGU-TIDURKU! APA MAKSUDMU MENEROBOS KAMARKU BEGITU SAJA DAN MEMBANGUNKANKU DENGAN ALARM SIALAN ITU, HAH? AKU KAGET SETENGAH MATI, KUPIKIR VOLDEMORT BANGKIT KEMBALI, DAN PARA PELAHAP MAU TMELANCARKAN KUTUKAN PADAKU! KAU. HARUS. BERTANGGUNG. JAWAB!" Hermione berkata dengan sengit, meludahkan kata-kata tersebut semeter di depan wajah Draco. Draco bangun dengan tenang.

Draco yang masih tersenyum puas mendengus gembira. "Hey.. hey, easy, Granger. Asal kau tahu, Granger, McGonagall menyuruh kita berpatroli jam 07.00 pagi hari ini, untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang melanggar jam malam, dan ahhh, seperti yang kita tahu, kita terlambat setengah jam dari yang diperkirakan kita. Dan seperti yang kau tahu—kau masih terbaring tidur disini. Ouuuh—bukankah itu suatu teladan?"

Hermione masih marah. "Tetapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini! Apa kau tahu apa saja yang dapat kau timbulkan dari membangunkan seseorang dengan tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan? Orang itu bisa terkena serangan jantung, yang pertama. Kedua, orang itu bisa terkena gangguan saraf, dimana seluruh saraf dipaksa aktif mendadak, dan ketiga, orang itu dapat mati!"

"Wow, wow. Santai. Tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tidak merasakan dampak apa-apa bukan?" Hermione dengan tidak percaya menunjuk dirinya. "Yah iya, selain gangguan kecil seperti mata merah, rambut riap-riapan, dan rasa marah yang luar biasa. Tapi kuakui—kau merupakan hiburan. Bersyukurlah, karena tidak biasanya Mudblood dapat menyenangkan hati seorang Pangeran sepertiku. Kau mendapatkan kehormatan dariku, Granger," kata Draco—menyebalkan dan kalem.

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Apakah suatu kehormatan apabila aku menjadi Hiburan Untuk Yang Tersayang Ferret? Cukup sudah basa-basinya, kita akan terlambat. Aku mau mandi!" ujar Hermione, lalu secepat kilat ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya. Draco terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia tersadar.

"SIALAN! Aku didahuluinya memakai kamar mandi!" batinnya, dan ia juga ikut melesat ke kamar mandi.

-OoOoOoOoOo-

"Maaf Professor McGonagall, sepertinya saya terlambat berpatroli pelanggaran jam malam. Saya—eh—saya.." Hermione tak bisa memberikan alasan. Ia terengah-engah, karena berlari sampai ke tingkat bawah, dan terlalu lelah untuk berpikir alasan.

Professor McGonagall menatapnya heran. "Patroli, Granger? Patroli Pelanggaran Jam Malam hanya dijalankan oleh Guru-Guru dan Mr. Filch, sudah tertera di buku tugas Ketua Murid, dan baru saja selesai 30 menit lalu, apakah kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "T—tapi, M—Malfoy menyuruh saya… dan jam saya…" Hermione tergagap. McGonagall mentapnya dengan mata memicing.

"Begini, Miss Granger, kusarankan kau mencari kesibukan lain selain menggerecokiku. Aku akan memastikan Para Peri Rumah telah membuat makanan untuk sarapan." Kata McGonagall, dan setelah tersenyum tipis, ia berjalan kea rah dapur Hogwarts.

Hermione menatap McGonagall yang menjauh dengan lelah dan tidak berdaya. Lalu ia menyadari satu hal. Ia telah dibohongi oleh Ferret Sialan itu, dan… Draco Malfoy memang betul-betul Brengsek.

-OoOoOoOo-

Draco bersiul-siul pelan sambil berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, dan keriuhan anak-anak yang sedang sarapan terdengar sampai ke koridor. Suasana hatinya sedang cerah hari ini, karena ia telah berhasil dua kali mengelabui si Ketua Murid Putri.

Setelah Draco memberitahukan Patroli Bohongan itu, Hermione kembali setelah melalui 4 tingkat (Asrama Ketua Murid memang berada di tingkat 5) dan menggeram marah kepadanya seperti singa betina. Rambutnya awut-awutan (untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini) dan dadanya naik turun terengah-engah. Setelah adu mulut dahsyat dengan Draco (dan kalah) ia segera berlari menuju Kamar-nya dan melanjutkan tidur.

Dan lihatlah, sampai sekarang si Kerbau itu belum saja bangun, yang akan membuatnya makin puas. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Draco ketika menjumpai Hermione di Aula Besar. Ia sedang makan dengan lahapnya di meja Ravenclaw (sekarang memang siswa dari asrama manapun boleh duduk dimanapun) dan duduk di sebelah Luna dan Neville.

Dilihatnya Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tangannya melambai-lambai menjengkelkan. Draco segera membuang muka dan berjalan dengan dagu diangkat menuju meja Slytherin.

Hermione kembali melanjutkan obrolan seru dengan Luna.

"Aku sudah mengeksplorasi tentang apa itu Blibbering Humdinger, Luna, tetapi kau lihat, tidak ada riset apapun yang berhasil membuktikan keberadaannya," desah Hermione tenang, memotong-motong kalkunnya.

"Ada kok! Daddy menunjukkannya kepadaku kemarin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat seperti apa Blibbering Humdinger itu! Bentuknya seperti Pixie, namun sorotan matanya lebih ramah dan sayapnya bisa berubah warna bila ia dalam emosi tertentu. Dan, Blibbering Humdinger hanya bisa dilihat oleh seseorang yang jatuh cinta, seperti aku, misalnya," Luna tanpa sadar berkata seperti itu. Hermione terbelalak. Neville tersedak Steak-nya, dan Padma Patil melotot tak percaya.

"Kau, Luna, jatuh cinta?" Padma berkata geli. Luna melirik tenang dan merona. (Hal ini tidak biasa, karena Luna hamper tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain ekspresi tenangnya).

Hermione melirik Neville, dan melihat pandangan tolong-tanyakan-siapa-yang-disukainya-kalau-tidak-aku-akan-mati! Hermione berdeham.

"Jadi, Luna.. siapa lelaki beruntung yang mendapatkan cintamu?" kata Hermione dramatis. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu disini. Apalagi ada dia, dia, dan dia, yang sedang menguping," kata Luna tenang menunjuk Dean, Seamus, dan Neville.

Seamus melotot. "Dari mana kautahu aku menguping?"

"Wrackspurt di dekat telingamu semakin banyak," gumam Luna sederhana, dan Seamus dengan panic mengibas-ngibas sana-sini, membuat Hermione dan Padma tertawa.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione duduk dengan nyaman di sofa coklat yang menghadap perapian dengan nyaman. Ia mengaduk-aduk susu coklat-nya yang tadi telah dibuatnya di pantry kecil di Asrama Ketua Murid, dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familier.

"Bezoar Beracun," katanya, dan pintu Asrama Ketua Murid terbuka, menampakkan kepala pirang platina milik Draco—Busuk—Malfoy. Hermione agak puas, karena ia berhasil meminta McGonagall mengganti kata kunci yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hai, Granger. Tak kusangka kau sampai duluan."

"Dasar penganggu," batin Hermione sebal. "Hei, Malfoy. Kuharap kau tak menggangguku."

Draco tersenyum nakal. "Ah—sayangnya, hal itu tak mungkin tak aku lakukan…" desahnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Hermione.

"Sofaku! Sumpah Malfoy, kau jorok sekali, mandi dulu sana! Kau habis latihan Quidditch, dan berkeringat, jadi tolong sopanlah agar tidak mengotori sofa nyamanku!" jerit Hermione.

"Sofamu? Sejak kapan kau mengklaim-nya?" jawab Draco santai, tapi ia segera membuka jubah Quidditch-nya. Hermione tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Draco mati-matian menyembunyikan malu karena telah diejek JOROK, dua suku kata yang ia benci.

"Suka-suka dong. Dan mengapa kau membuka bajumu disi—" kata Hermione, terpotong ketika ia melihat tubuh di dalam baju Draco.

Mau tak mau ia membelalakan matanya kagum. Siapa yang tidak kagum ketika melihat tubuh Draco yang—aih—eksotis dan berkeringat. Hermione menghitung otot perut Draco. 1..2..3..4..5..6! Astaga. Draco Malfoy six pack? Sejak kapan? Tubuh pucatnya tampak atletis dan terbentuk, berkat latihan meregangkan otot yang rutin ia lakukan. Draco menyeringai puas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihat-ku seperti itu? Lebih baik kau foto saja tubuhku ini, lalu jadikan poster di kamarmu agar lebih tahan lama. Selamat datang di Draco Malfoy Fans Club."

"Wait tunggu. Berhenti menatapnya Hermione!" seru akal sehat-nya. "Aku tidak kagum, Malfoy. Aku hanya tak menyangka—well—bahwa err—tubuhmu—err—terbentuk, seperti itu. Selama ini kan aku megiramu kerempeng yang hanya tulang berbalut kulit," kata Hermione, mencoba dingin dan tak tertarik, tapi kedengarannya kurang meyakinkan.

"Haa, benarkah seperti itu, Hermione? Bukankah tubuhku memang seksi..?" desah Draco, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione yang terkejut dan mendesah. Hermione merogoh sakunya dengan panic, dan tiba-tiba—SSSH! Terdengar suara gas yang disemprot.

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" dengus Draco jijik, sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari Hermione. Hermione tengah menyemprot muka-nya dengan parfum Muggle untuk wanita.

"Pertama, itu untuk ketidak-sopananmu telah membuka baju di depan wanita. Dan kedua karena ketidak-sopananmu mendekatkan wajahmu seenaknya ke depan wajahku," kata Hermione tenag, menyelipkan parfum ke balik jubahnya. "Dan, Malfoy. Aku ingin kita bicara sebelum kau tidur. Jadi, cepat mandi!" kata Hermione seraya memantrai Draco yang kakinya tiba-tiba sudah melesat sendiri ke kamar mandi. Hermione menghembuskan napasnya jengkel.

-OoOoOoOoOo-

Hermione masih berdebar mengingat kedekatan wajahnya dan wajah Malfoy, yang hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter, dan ia merona merah. Setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Hermione segera memasang mimik datarnya, Hermione melanjutkan membacanya.

"Lama sekali, Malfoy," katanya monoton, tetapi cukup terdengar ke seberang ruangan.

"Ah—menunggu saat-saat gemilang berbicara denganku, eh?"

"Hmph, kau harus menghilangkan sifat PD-mu, Malfoy. Duduklah di depanku, dan aku ingin meluruskan satu atau dua hal," jelasnya, tetap memasang mimik tenang. Padahal dalam hatinya ia berdebar kencang, sekaligus merasa cemas akan omongannya yang akan dibicarakan.

"Jadi?" kata Malfoy cuek, masih menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Duduk."

Draco duduk. Malam ini ia memakai celana boxer hijau zamrud dan kaos tanpa lengan putih yang membuatnya seperti cowo keren penjaga penjaga pantai.

"Jadi?" ulangnya.

Hermione berdeham. "Begini, aku ingin berbicara denganmu tiga hal—"

"Katamu, satu atau dua hal, Granger."

"Bodoh. Itu hanya perumpamaan! Dan jangan menginterupsi!"

Draco berpura-pura mengunci mulut, dan membuang kuncinya jauh-jauh dengan muka badut. Hermione menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Pertama, kau tahu perseteruan antar bangsa penyihir sudah mereda, dan Voldemort sudah jatuh bersama para pengikutnya (Hermione menekankan kata Pengikutnya, Draco mengangkat alis.) Jadi tak ada alasan untuk kau mendiskriminasikan perlakuan terhadap Darah Lumpur, Darah Murni, Darah Campuran, ataupun Squib. Jadi, aku tidak mau kau mengataiku Darah Lumpur ayau Mudblood lagi, Malfoy, yang lain boleh, kecuali itu," jelas Hermione panjang-lebar dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Kedua, kau dan aku sama-sama partner. Kita Ketua Murid, dan harus membangun kerja sama. Jadi tolonglah—mulai membentuk kerjasama yang baik denganku, karena lama-lama aku lelah dengan perseteruan kita. Tapi bolehlah sekali dua kali untuk hiburan (Draco menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi lagi, Hermione memutar bola mata) dan tidak boleh kita memperlakukan satu sama lain musuh. Atau bentuk yang lain," tambahnya.

"Dan ketiga, mulai detik ini, aku akan memanggilmu Draco," Hermione berjengit sedikit. "Dan kau. Akan. Memanggilku. Hermione," tutupnya. Muka Hermione tampak dihiasi rona merah—sedikit. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perjanjian.

Draco tercengang. Tunggu! Apa maksud peraturan ketiga? Yang pertama dan kedua, masih masuk akal dan yah—bisa sedikit ditoleransi lah, tetapi yang ketiga? Memanggilnya Hermione? Benar-benar tak habis pikir. Dan, Draco juga agak merona merah.

"Oke, oke begini. Aku tidak keberatan dengan peraturan satu dan dua, meskipun agak berat melakukannya," Hermione mendelik. " Tapi apa-apaan tuh peraturan nomor tiga? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Benar-benar lucu," dengus Draco.

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku. Peraturan nomor tiga itu diatur oleh Slughorn. Meskipun aku tidak suka juga, well—tak ada ruginya juga kan?" sergah Hermione. Mukanya memerah lagi.

"Okay, okay. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau satu-dua kali aku melanggarnya, Grang—ewh—Hermione," katanya berat, dan menjabat tangan Hermione. Hermione tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ini merupakan langkah awal memperbaikin hubungannya dengan Draco.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat setelah perjanjian antar Draco dan Hermione, semuanya berjalan lancar kendatipun mereka masih sering bertengkar tentang beberapa masalah.

Hogwarts sempat geger ketika mereka mengetahui Kedua Ketua Murid mulai 'mesra' ditandai dengan Hermione yang memanggil nama depan Draco dan Draco yang memanggil nama depan Hermione. Yah, untung saja kegegeran itu hanya berlangsung selama 2 hari, setelah mereka tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Well, Draco. Kau benar-benar membuang waktu kita. Kita terlambat 30 menit," kata Hermione memutar bola matanya. Seminggu telah berlalu dan saat ini telah memasuki bulan Desember yang bersalju, dan mereka berdua akan melakukan patroli di Hogsmeade.

"Kau mau aku mati kedinginan? Aku kan harus memilih pakaian dengan tepat."

"Tapi sadarlah, kau menghabiskan 30 menit dari tadi! Ayo cepat!" desis Hermione, tanpa sadar menarik tangan Draco menuju keluar kastil tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Draco merasakan mukanya memanas. Hermione yang segera merasakan perubahan aura segera melihat tangan Draco dan tangannya yang masih bertaut dan melepaskannya cepat.

"Maaf," katanya membuang muka, takut warna merah yang menjalari mukanya terlihat. Draco mengangguk dengan seringaian di wajahnya dan mereka kembali berjalan.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Sejauh ini tak ada apa-apa. Hanya beberapa anak kelas 5 sedang membuat keonaran dengan Kembang Api Fillibusters meledak dalam baju," lapor Draco, menarik bangku dan duduk disamping Hermione di Three Broomstick.

Bau Butterbeer yang hangat dan menyenangkan menguar di udara, dan udara dalam Kafe Minum ini hangat sekali. Hermione telah memesan Butterbeer lebih dulu, dan menghangatkan jari-jarinya. Bibirnya tampak biru. Ia agak gemetaran.

"Hei, Hermione. Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Draco, matanya agak memicing. Bahaya juga bila Hermione pingsan di depannya, nanti dia dituduh melancarkan mantra bius.

"T—tidak. A—aku hanya kedinginan," gumam Hermione gemetaran. Tanpa sadar memindahkan tangannya ke leher yang tidak dilindungi syal.

"Napasmu masih mengeluarkan uap. Dan astaga, Hermione, kau tak membawa syal? Sinting," Draco berkata-kata padanya, tetapi Hermione tidak berkomentar apa-apa, malah gemetarannya makin tak terkendali.

Draco menghembuskan napas dan membuang muka. "Pakai syalku."

Hermione membelalakkan matanya, meskipun masih dalam keadaan kedinginan. Ia menerima syal putih sutra itu, dan mengalungkan nya di leher. Bau "Draco" yaitu bau mint bercampur dengan bau kayu jati yang enak terciumnya.

"T—t—terima kasihhh," desah Hermione singkat, lalu menyesap Butterbeer-nya.

"Jangan GR duluan. Aku hanya takut kau nanti akan jatuh pingsan dan merepotkanku," gumam Draco dingin, walaupun diam-diam ia merasa gugup dan malu juga.

Tiba-tiba Hermione berdiri. "Ada yang harus kulakukan. Kau, temui aku di Shrieking Shack satu jam lagi. Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih," kata Hermione, lalu memberikan seyumannya (untuk pertama kali) kepada Draco. Muka Draco memanas.

-OoOoOoOo-

Draco telah menunggu Hermione di depan Shrieking Shack dan ia masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Draco mulai merasa kesal dan curiga. Jangan-jangan Hermione berusaha mengelabui-nya? Ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari yang dijanjikannya. Suhu udara musim dingin awal Bulan Desember semakin rendah, dan butiran salju mulai turun. Draco menggigil. Ia harus kembali cepat-cepat ke kastil kalau begini.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Hermione?" Draco bertanya dalam hati, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap warna yang janggal di tengah putihnya salju. Draco menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, melihat apakah ada orang lain. Jalanan Hogsmeade sudah mulai sepi dari 30 menit yang lalu, dan Draco berjalan dengan ragu ke "sesuatu yang janggal" itu.

Dari dekat, Draco dapat melihat dengan jelas "Seseuatu itu". Seorang perempuan memakai mantel ungu gelap, syal putih, sarung tangan putih gading, celana hangat hitam, tutup kepala berwarna ungu-perak dan rambut cokelat madu yang menutupi wajahnya sedang berbaring telungkup tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda hidup. Draco merasa seperti tersambar petir. Ia segera berlari kearah perempuan yang familier itu, dan…

"HERMIONE!" serunya panik, membalikkan badan perempuan itu, dan membopongnya sambil berlari ke arah kastil dan mencari pertolongan untuk perempuan yang sudah tidak bergerak dalam gendongan Draco tersebut.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Hipotermia, Kurang Tidur, Keletihan Syaraf tingkat Medium, dan Suhu Tubuh yang tidak dapat beradaptasi dengan baik. Astaga, Mr. Malfoy, apakah kau tidak dapat melihat penyakit yang ia alami?" Sang Matron Hogwarts—Madam Pomfrey menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Tetapi ia memang tidak menunjukkan keberadaan suatu penyakit, Madam Pomfrey," kilah Draco. Ia merasa agak bersalah dan lalai juga, tetapi hei! Hermione memang masih baik-baik saja kok paginya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Biasanya kurang tidur ditunjukkan dengan pucatnya seseorang, adanya lingkaran hitam dibawah mata, dan bibir agak memerah. Sedangkan Keletihan Syaraf ditunjukkan dengan banyaknya seseorang terhuyung dan tampak kehilangan keseimbangan. Apakah kau yakin Ms. Granger tidak terhuyung atau tampak letih?"

Draco terdiam. Memang benar Hermione Granger menampakkan 'gejala' itu semua.

"Baiklah. Ini daftar ramuan yang harus kau minumkan untuk Hermione. Semuanya ada 5—" Draco terbelalak tetapi Madam Pomfrey melanjutkannya. "Ia akan sembuh dalam waktu 3 hari, dan kuharap kau mau menjaganya, kan Mr. Malfoy? Secara tak langsung, ini tanggung jawab mu juga" Draco Malfoy mengangguk tanpa daya.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat pelan-pelan. Matanya yang masih agak berkunang-kungan tampak melihat nuansa putih. Apakah ia masih terbaring di salju? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah setelah ia memastikan Luna sudah bersama Neville, tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang memang sudah menggigil ambruk ke tanah dan ia merasa kehilangan kesadaran.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Udaranya tidak sehangat ini. Hermione memfokuskan pandangannya, dan semuanya sudah tampak jelas sekarang. Tampak rambut seorang yang berwarna pirang platinum terbaring dibawah telapak tangannya. Draco Malfoy.

"D—Dra—Draco.." panggilnya parau. Suaranya terdengar sangat kering dan tercekik.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya. Hermione Granger sudah bangun. Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk air putih sambil berusaha berbicara. Draco menghembuskan napas dan mengambilkannya.

"Minum pelan-pelan, Granger," katanya dingin sambil mengangkat kepala Hermione.

Hermione berjengit sedikit saat air putih itu melalui kerongkongannya, tetapi, sekarang ia sudah dapat berbicara dengan baik lagi.

"H—hari apa ini?" tnya Hermione.

"Selasa. Sudah dua hari kau tidak sadar. Dan kuakui kau sangat bodoh Granger," kata Draco, dingin dan tajam. Masih menolak memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Oh, berhentilah merajuk Draco. Aku hanya berusaha menjodohkan Neville dan Luna, apa itu salah?" Tanya Hermione tidak logis. Ketika melihat pandangan Draco ia segera melanjutkan. "Ya kuakui itu agak salah, keluar di musim dingin dengan keadaan tidak fit, tapi kan Madam Puddifoot tidak terlalu jauh dari Three Broomstick—oke oke, cukup jauh—"

Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena pada saat itu Draco mendesis marah.

"Tidak bodoh, begitu? Oh Hermione, tahukah berapa ramuan yang harus kucecoki setiap hari? Lima! Dan tahukah kau penyakit yang Madam Pomfrey sebutkan yang ada pada dalam dirimu? Empat! Dan itu. Diakibatkan. Dari. Kau. Yang. Menjadikan. Dirimu. Mak. Comblang. Dadakan!"

Hermione tertawa letih. "Maaf, Draco."

"Dan kau memotong waktu belajarku 2 hari. Dan waktu tidurku, 2 malam," lanjut Draco, dia masih marah.

Baru Hermione merasa bersalah. "Astaga! Maaf, Draco. Aku tak menyangka kau sampai harus merelakan waktu belajarmu. Begini saja, aku akan mengerjakan semua PR mu, tapi tolong, jangan marah dan menganggapku musuh," pinta Hermione, matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

Draco melunak. "Kau berlebihan. Ya, aku marah. Tapi menganggapmu mu musuh? Ada-ada saja," dengusnya. Draco mengambil sepotong kentang goring.

Entah mengapa, Hermione merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Itu kiriman dari teman-temanmu," katanya menunjukkan tumpukan yang cukup besar disamping tempat tidur. "Dan kiriman dari orangtuamu."

"Tolong ambilkan dari orangtuaku."

Draco menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang ditutup kertas kado. Mum dan Dad memberikan kartu ucapan 'Get Well Really Soon'. Hermione tersenyum hangat. Ia membuka kotaknya.

Ternyata sebuah Walkman terkejut.

"Astaga, Walkman kan mahal sekali.." gumamnya. ( BM: Walkman pas jaman itu kan barang langka, jadi harganya pasti mahal :P)

"Apa itu?" Draco mencondongkan badannya tertarik.

"Walkman. Barang Muggle. Kau tak akan tertarik," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Hei, siapa bilang? Coba perlihatkan bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

Dengan tidak sabar, Hermione menjelaskannya. "Ini seperti semacam Radio, tetapi lagunya kita yang memiliki sendiri. Dan energinya berasal dari baterai, bukan listrik maupun elektromagnetik," jelas Hermione. Kerutan di dahi Draco belum hilang.

"Begini cara memakainya," kata Hermione, menunjukkan tombol on/off dan mengarahkannya ke 'on', dan seketika itu walkman menyala dan menampilkan menu tampilan. Draco terlonjak mundur.

"Apakah berbahaya?"

Hermione terkikik. "Tentu saja tidak. Sini, dengarkan bersamaku," katanya menyumpalkan headset yang ada dalam kotak ke telinga Draco lalu memilih lagu.

"Ini penyanyi Muggle favoritku, Mariah Carrey. Dan ini lagunya, My All," gumam Hermione. Dan mereka mulai mendengarkan dalam kesunyian yang tidak biasa, tanpa sadar sepasang mata Hijau Emerald menatap mereka dengan geli.

Harry Potter memandang mereka dan bergumam, "Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Hermione menjadi lebih ceria." Lalu tak berapa lama, ia berbalik dan tersenyum tenang.

-OoOoOoOo-

A/N: Setelah aku baca ulang jadi rada-rada parno ceritaku gaje-_- eh emang gaje yaaa, aku harap kalian masih mau mereview dan setia menunggu chapter selanjutnya :'( aku mohon banget di revieeew, karena review itu sangat membangun semangat nulis para Author disini loh ;) nah, langsung aku balas review yang sebelum-sebelumnya:

**yowkid:** Terima Kasih! Iya.. aku memang sengaja memperbanyak perdebatan di antara mereka biar seru(?) Terima Kasih atas ketelitiannya, kuharap typo yang di chapter ini lebih berkurang (atau lebih bagus gaada samsek) dibandingkan chapter selanjtunya. Ini sudah update yaa ;) terima kasih reviewnya, mau mereview lagi?^^

**attachan**: Terima kasih atas tanggapannyaa, ini sudah diupdate. Mau review lagi?^^

**Lily love snowdrop:** Iyaa, Draco sama Hermione emang benar-benar keras kepala XD tapi disitulah letak ke-Sweet-an mereka :P terima kasih atas reviewnya, mau mereview lagi?^^

**Just Ana g login**: Terima kasih atas tanggapan dan reviewnya! Iya, ini sudah ku update :) mau mereview lagi?^^

**least-normaliter:** Terima kasih atas review yang sudah membangun! Iyaa, chapter sebelumnya memang masih pembukaan, aku agak kurang mahir menulis di pembukaan, aku harap konflik di chapter ini sudah lebih banyak dan ceritanya gak pasaran, amin. Kalau tentang Ferret dsb, kan Hermione di chapter sebelumnya belum terlalu menyadari fisik Draco karena ia masih berduka atas kehilangannya, jadi kata-kata seperti itu belum terlalu banyak :D Terima kasih reviewnya, mau mereview lagi?^^

Akhirnyaaa. Aku baru sadar Title cerita ini kurang menarik T_T RnR yaa? :"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Halo semuanyaaa, aku kembali muncul dan siap melucurkan chapter ketiga dari fanfic-ku ehehe^^ maaf updatenya agak lama, soalnya mendekati Ulangan Tengah Semester tugasku banyak bangeeet T_T *jadi curhat* jadi aku harap kalian masih bersedia RnR di fanfic ku ini. Mkasih semuanya dan... Selamat Membaca! ;;)**_

**Disclaimer: **Masih punya Tante JKR :P

**Warning: **Gaje, alur cepat**, **konflik datar, dan.. kekurangan lainnya.

**ENJOY! Don't like don't read :))  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: My Feel was Changed 'Cause You.**

"Jadi Madam Pomfrey, hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Hermione riang, sambil mengunyah sebatang Cokelat-Rasa-Tahan-Lama yang dibelikan Neville untuknya dari Honeydukes. Kesehatannya sudah sangat membaik, pipinya sudah tidak pucat, melainkan kembali merona merah, bibirnya yang tadinya berwarna ungu sudah kembali berwarna merah ranum, dan ia sudah dapat menggerakan anggota tubuhnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, Ms. Granger, kalau kau sudah merasa fit kembali. Tinggal 1 ramuan obat yang harus kau habiskan, yaitu Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Kalau kau rajin meminumnya, ramuan ini akan habis dalam waktu 2 hari," jelas Madam Pomfrey sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil dengan sumbat karet. Hermione menerimanya.

"Oh iya, Ms. Granger. Aku tidak melihat Mr. Malfoy hari ini. Kemana ia?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey, sambil membantu Hermione mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku sudah menyita waktu belajarnya selama 2 hari, Madam. Jadi hari ini kusuruh ia mengikuti pelajarannya lagi, toh aku juga sudah bisa mengurus diriku," jawab Hermione nyengir, dan ia membawa bingkisan di tangan kanannya, tas nya di tangan kiri. "Baiklah Madam Pomfrey, aku kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid dulu," pamit Hermione. Madam Pomfrey tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahannya, lalu sambil membawa baki obat-obatan, ia menghilang di Pintu menuju Ruang Obat-Obatan. Hermione berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dengan menggerutu sebal ia berjalan ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran lagi hari ini! Ya, ya. Dia tahu dia telah mendapatkan izin penuh dari Prof. McGonagall, tetapi hari ini ada Arithmancy, Rune Kuno, dan Transfigurasi! Sungguh pelajaran yang berharga bila dilewatkan. Apalagi mengingat bahwa sebentar kagi ia akan NEWT.

"Bertie Bott Rasa Setan," kata Hermione kepada lukisan Ketua Murid, mengucapkan kata kuncinya. (Draco telah memberitahu kata kunci terakhir ketika ia mengunjungi Hermione saat akan sarapan di Aula Besar.) Dinding bergeser membuka, menunjukkan pintu yang ada di baliknya. Hermione segera membuka pintunya dengan susah payah.

Dan ia… tercenung sesaat. Dengan muka horror, ia memandang seluruh ruangan.

"Ini Asrama Ketua Murid atau ruangan yang telah dilanda gempa bumi?" jeritnya histeris, melihat botol-botol berserakan, tumpukan piring yang belum dicuci, lantai yang kotor, sofa yang ternoda, pokoknya komplit kotornya. Dasar Draco Malfoy Busuk. Pasti ia biang keroknya.

"Urg, sepertinya aku memiliki tugas selain membaca hari ini," gumam Hermione letih sambil melempar barang-barangnya ke soffa.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Kalau kau mau masuk, buka kaus kaki dan sepatumu, gesekkan kakimu di keset, dan berjalanlah dengan berjinjit!" seru Hermione tanpa mendongak saat ia mendengar Pintu Ketua Murid dibuka. Draco memandangnya dengan terkejut serta heran.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hermione?"

"Ya, Pirang. Dan apa yang kujumpai disini? Ruangan yang telah porak poranda," Hermione memutar bola matanya. Draco nyengir sambil melihat ke sepenjuru ruangan.

"Well, kerjamu bagus juga, Rambut Semak."

Hermione melongokkan kepalanya dari Soffa, menunjukkan dirinya yang memakai tanktop putih, celana jeans pendek sepaha, rambut yang dikuncir dan rambut yang dibando. Ia memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa itu agar ia lebih leluasa bergerak.

Draco mentapnya lagi dan menyeringai. "Sudah ganti penampilan juga rupanya."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku telah bekerja 3 jam disini daritadi pagi. Aku sudah membereskan cucian dengan mantra-mantra. Menghilangkan noda dengan mantra-mantra. Membuang botol-botol dan melemparkannya ke Tempat Sampah, membersihkan Sofa Merah Tersayangku, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan lantai berkarpet ini pirang? Nodanya tidak juga hilang meskipun aku memakai mantra!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "So? Aku minum Cappucino ku tadi malam, dan aku juga sudah mendaraskan Mantra Pembersih, tapi nodanya belum hilang, ya kubiarkan saja," jawab Draco praktis, acuh tak acuh duduk di sofa sambil melihat aktivitas Hermione dengan tertarik, ralat-bukan aktivitas Hermione, melainkan diri Hermione saat melakukan aktivitas tersebut.

Hermione berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Oh, ini gaya andalannya. Spons yang sedaritadi ia pegang untuk membersihkan noda jatuh bercipratan ke ember. Ia menggeram seperti Singa Betina.

"Oh, begini, Master Malfoy, kalau kau tidak keberatan bolehkah Master Draco Yang Agung meringankan beban Hermie sedikit? Tolonglah membantu Hermy mengumpulkan baju Master Draco yang berserakan—" Hermione mengubah suaranya mencicit (meniru Peri Rumah). "DAN BUANG KE TEMPAT CUCIAN SEKARANG! ACCIO PAKAIAN KOTOR!" Hermione menambahkan dan segunung pakaian kotor mendarat mulus di pangkuan Draco.

Draco terkekeh. "Easy, Hermie. Master Malfoy akan membantumu," jawabnya dan ia berjalan, tanpa sadar ke genangan air, dan Gedebuk. Mendarat mulus dengan pantat duluan di lantai. Hermione terdiam sesaat, dan detik berikutnya, dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Draco Malfoy berbaring dengan posisi tertekuk di depan Hermione, sejumlah ah—pakaian dalam bergelantungan di wajah dan kepalanya, dan pakaian-pakaian lain berjatuhan di tubuhnya. Muka Draco merah padam, dan ia mengucapkan mantra panggil untuk membersihkan baju kotor yang sekarang berserakan. Ia berdiri dengan sebal.

"Tutup Mulut, Gigi Jumbo," katanya jengkel, dan Kedua Ketua Murid mulai melanjutkan perdebatan mereka yang biasa.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Hermione! Kau sudah sehat!" seru Neville antusias, saat melihat Hermione berjalan ke arah meja Gryffindor saat sarapan pagi. Ia nyengir dan melambai.

"Yup, aku sepenuhnya sehat, Nev," kata Hermione. "Hai Harry, Ginny, Dean."

"Hai Hermione," balas mereka serempak.

"Maafkan aku, Herm. Tampaknya aku yang menyebabkan kau terkena hipotermia, dan dirawat di rumah sakit," kata Neville, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Jangan berlebihan Neville. Lagipula kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil. Kau dan Luna jadian, betul kan? Jadi mana bagian perayaan untukku?" Goda Hermione, sengaja melambai pada Luna. Muka Neville memerah seperti lobak yang dipakai di telinga Luna. Memang, setelah mengetahui Luna-Neville saling menyukai, Hermione memutar otak untuk menyatukan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Harry tersenyum nakal. "Bicara mengenai jadian, kuharap kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukmu, Hermione."

"Hah?" Hermione melotot padanya. "Siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry mengedikkan kepalanya, dan Ginny, Neville, dan Dean terkikik.

"Ya, kuakui kau serasi dengannya Hermione. Kau kan cantik, pintar, terkenal pula. Draco juga meskipun arogan, pintar, terkenal, tampan—maksudku yang kedua, tenang saja Harry, kau selalu menjadi yang pertama," poyong Ginny terburu-buru dan ia mencium pipi Harry.

"Oh, dewasalah Harry. Aku dan dia hanya partner, sebagai Ketua Murid. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi, kuakui dia agak berubah sikapnya, Herm. Waktu pertandingan Quidditch melawan Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor menang kemarin, secara tak langsung ia memberikan selamat pada tim kita, benar kan, Harry?" Dean nimbrung. "Apa yang telah kaulakukan Hermione?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya, lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, tentang yah—penyatuan Asrama dan ia harus respek denganku dan teman-temanku," jawab Hermione tak acuh. Memang benar kan?

"Well, Draco Malfoy bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah menyetujui kesepakatan, kan? Mungkin ada sesuatu di dirimu yang merubahnya," kata Neville kalem.

"Astaga kalian ini kenapa sih? Sejak kapan kalian berubah profesi menjadi Mak Comblang? Mau mengikuti jejakku, rupanya?" tukas Hermione, dan mereka pun tertawa.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione mematut dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya yang sudah sepunggung ia kuncir setengah, dengan tambahan pita kecil warna putih. Ia memakai gaun warna putih gading yang hangat, mantel kulit warna coklat unta, sarung tangan hitam, stocking hangat hitam, dan sepatu bot putih. Setelah memakai Parfum Lavender Vanilla yang tak habis baunya selama seminggu dan akan berubah baunya menjadi bau yang disukai lelaki yang mendekatimu (Diimpor dari Sihir Sakti Weasley, tentu saja. ) Hermione berjalan ke luar kamar.

Draco yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet mendongakkan kepalanya dan tampak terkejut dan terpana. Hermione menatapnya puas. Baguslah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione. Draco tersadar dari 'keterpanaan'nya dan memasang muka datar.

"Biasa saja, ah."

"Yang benar?"

"Yah—lumayan."

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ngomong apa tadi?"

"Lumayan untukmu! Jangan membuatku mengulangnya tiga kali, aku hanya berkomentar agar kau tak menangis. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Hari ini aku ada kencan oleh Andrew Knoll dari Ravenclaw," kata Hermione tak acuh.

"Lagi, Hermione? Minggu ini kau sudah diajak kencan selama 5 kali!"

"Kau 3 kali, Draco."

"Yah, tapi aku kan tak sebanyak dirimu."

Hermione memang cantik dan mengagumkan. Setelah ia berpenampilan memukau pada Yule Ball di tahun ke 4, Para lelaki Hogwarts mulai meliriknya dan berebutan mengencaninya. Apalagi tambahan setelah ia melakukan Perburuan Horcrux, dan namanya semakin tenar, fansnya bertambah banyak jumlahnya. Dulu, belum banyak yang berani mengajaknya, karena diam-diam Ron dan Hermione—yang dulu sangat dekat, Ron selalu mengancam mereka yang akan mengencani Hermione. Jadi lebih baik mereka tidak ambil resiko.

"Aku kan harus mencari pasangan yang paling tepat," kilahnya. "Sudah, ya, aku pergi."

Hermione meninggalkan Draco yang memandangnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Jadi?" Tanya Draco sarkastis ketika Hermione menjatuhkan diri disampingnya di sofa.

"Ini kencan paling membosankan," keluh Hermione. "Aku pikir Thomas akan mengasyikkan sesuai dengan mukanya yang tampan, tapi argh! Kau harus melihatnya berbicara tentang bualannya mengenai Naga dan hewan-hewan menakjubkan yang _katanya _ia pernah buru. Untung aku tidak bodoh, dan berhasil menangkap fakta-fakta yang salah," Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Draco terkekeh pelan. "Memang tidak ada yang sesempurna diriku."

"What? Mimpi terus Draco."

"Lho, itu fakta kok. Nyatanya semua perempuan yang pernah aku kencani selalu mengatakan aku ini lelaki yang tepat."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memacari mereka?"

"Malas. Mereka rata-rata membosankan"

"Tetap saja aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Well, mungkin aku bisa mengajakmu kencan kapan-kapan. Mungkin aku pasangan yang tepat untukmu?" usul Draco jahil.

Hermione merasakan mukanya memanas. "Hmph. Jangan bercanda."

"Whoa, aku membuatmu merona. Pesonaku memang tak pantas ditolak, Rambut Semak," Hermione merengut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu gaya berkencanmu seperti apa."

"Yah, aku juga sih."

Draco menatapnya tidak percaya. "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak kok," gumam Hermione sambil membuka buku Kitab Mantra Kelas7.

"Jadi, mungkin kita bisa berkencan di liburan musim semi nanti?"

Hermione mendongak dan memandang lurus ke mata biru-kelabu Draco. "Mungkin." dan ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bukunya lagi.

Draco tersenyum. Yah, perspektifnya tentang Hermione sudah agak berubah. Tidak dipercaya kedua orangtuanya mendukung persahabatan Draco-Hermione. Perspektif mereka juga telah berubah tentang Drah-Lumpur.

Mereka kembali terlarut dalam lamunannya masing-masing.

-OoOoOoOo-

Pagi bersalju yang tidak terlalu dingin. Hermione mengangkat selimut tebalnya karena agak kepanasan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

'Pukul berapa ini?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hermione menoleh ke arah jam bekernya. Ternyata masih pukul 06.00. Ia bangun terlalu pagi di Hari Sabtu ini, padahal tadinya ia mau bersantai. Tapi, hei! Ada setumpuk PR dan pelajaran yang harus ia selesaikan agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Pasti Draco belum bangun sepagi ini.

Hermione berjalan ke Pantry dan membuat Omelet Keju dan Susu untuknya pagi ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, Hermione menaruhnya di meja ruang rekreasi dan berjalan ke arah Kamar Mandi. Ia melilitkan handuk.

Sungguh nyaman berada di dalam Kamar Mandi Ketua Murid. Selain tersedia Jacuzzi mewah, Jacuzzi tersebut dapat mengeluarkan 5 macam wewangian air untuk berendam—ada wangi Lavender, Susu, Coklat, Mawar, dan Dedaunan. Selain itu, ornamen kamar mandi itu mewah, dan terang. Belum lagi lengkapnya persediaan mandi.

Hermione segera merendamkan tubuhnya ke Air Mawar. Ia mandi dengan mawar hari itu. Dan untunglah—Jacuzzi Ketua Murid secara sihir sudah dimantrai agar cepat terisi penuh selama hanya 5 menit saja. Setelah puas berendam selama 15 emnit, Hermione bangkit dan gosok gigi. Lalu dengan santai ia melilitkan handuk dengan santainya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Toh, Draco belum bangun juga.

Saat Hermione telah selesai memakai pakaian dalamnya—ia berkutat dengan pakaian yang akan dipakainya hari itu, tanpa disadarinya Pintu Ketua Murid Perempuan telah terbuka.

Draco Malfoy berdiri terbelalak dan terkejut setengah mati di ambang pintu.

-OoOoOoOo-

Draco Malfoy menatap langit-langit dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah ia mendapat mimpi buruk. Ya, Mimpi dimana ia sedang berkencan dengan Hermione Granger—oke, pembicaraan tadi malam terbawa sampai ke Alam Mimpi dan itu bukan mimpi buruk. Tetapi mimpi indah itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk karena Pansy Parkinson memergoki mereka, dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Voldemort. Oke, itu absurd.

Jadi Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Mungkina da baiknya ia mengecheck Hermione—takutnya ia masih sakit dan membutuhkan pertolongannya. Apalagi Draco berpikir bahwa mungkin Hermione masih tertidur—karena ia minum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, kan? Lagipula Draco sudah sering ke kamar Hermione—diam-diam tentunya.

Draco membuka pintu kamar Ketua Murid—dan apa yang terjadi dibaliknya tidak diduganya.

Hermione Granger, hanya memakai pakaian dalam ( hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam berenda berwarna merah ) sedang berdiri di depan lemari—kelihatannya sedang memilih pakaian dan astaga—Hermione Granger memiliki badan yang langsing dan err—indah. Semua itu hanya sempat dipikirkan Draco 2 detik, ketika detik berikutnya—

"AAAAARGGH!" jerit Hermione sangat teramat keras dan menyihir pintu menutup.

Draco menelan ludah, dan segera berbalik ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Dengan setengah menutup mukanya, Draco berbaring di Sofa Hijau kesayangannya, dan berusaha mengusir bayangan Hermione dengan Pakaian Dalam jauh-jauh. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha, ia makin ingat. Tubuhnya yang putih dan langsing—berlekuk—dan err—eksotis. Mau tak mau Draco menyeringai jahil.

Draco mulai membenci Hormone Testosteron yang menguasainya saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Pintu Kamar Ketua Murid Putri terbuka, dan Hermione Granger keluar dengan muka merah (tentu saja sudah memakai pakaian lengkap) dengan muka merah.

"Perlu kutegaskan, Draco Malfoy. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Masuk. Ke. Kamarku. Tanpa. Seizinku," desis Hermione, sambil menyesap Susu Vanila-nya, tanpa menatap mata Draco.

"Yeah, maaf," gumam Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan jahil. Hermione menghembuskan napasnya dengan dramatis.

"Kau tidak menyesal, dan kau merusak Pagi-ku yang Indah, Musang."

"Hei, mana kutahu kau sudah bangun? Kupikir tidak apa-apa kan masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu masuk ke Kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Dan apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam Kamarku tanpa seizinku? Kau menghancurkan kepercayaan ku padamu, Malfoy," Hermione berkata dingin. Barulah Draco menyadari bahwa perempuan itu sangat marah.

"Hei, Hermione. Aku bersumpah tidak memiliki tujuan jahat, oke? Lagipula kau tidak mengunci pintumu. Oke aku err—mwinta mwaaf," sergah Draco.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu apabila kau tidak mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan benar dan tulus, dan apabila kau tidak menjelaskan alasanmu."

Draco tampak agak salah tingkah. "Well, aku hanya mengecheck keadaanmu—takutnya kau masih terkena Hipotermia atau sebagainya, dan kukira kau masih tidur. Oke, aku minta maaf dengan tulus kok!" Hermione tidak memberikan tanggapan.

"Oke, Hermione. Kau menang. Aku minta maaf, dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengajakmu ke Tempat Terindah di Hogwarts," kata Draco. 'terpaksa deh' katanya dalam hati, memutar bola matanya. Hermione mengangkat alisnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa berbalik ke kamarnya. Yah, setidaknya Draco sudah dimaafkan, dan ia mengehembuskan napas lega.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione menyalin kata-kata di beberapa buku yang telah diseleksinya dari Perpustakaan Hogwarts, 'Jelaskan tentang Pemberontakan Goliath Perut Buncit yang merubah peradaban sihir, ½ perkamen.' Dan penjelasan Hermione mencapai 2 perkamen. Di sekelilingnya bertumpukan perkamen-perkamen lain yang telah dikerjakan Hermione, tak terhitung.

"Kita sudah 3 jam disini, Hermione. Jadi tidak ke Tempat Indah-nya?" gumam Draco dengan suara mengantuk. Hermione menatapnya sinis.

"Aku ketinggalan pelajaran selama 3 hari, Draco. Ini saja aku belum mempelajari Ramuan Baru yang diperintahkan Slughorn dan belum mempraktekkan Transfigurasi Organ Tubuh," balas Hemrione panik. Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Nanti malam saja kau kuajarkan. Ayo, cepatlah. Bereskan barang-barangmu 5 menit. Kutunggu diluar," kata Draco singkat. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Hermione memutar bola mata dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

-OoOoOoOo-

'Aku ingin Ruangan dimana seluruh pemandangan eksotis Hogwarts dapat dilihat dengan indah, dan aku ingin ruangan tersebut indah dan romantis.' Draco memejamkan matanya, membatin dalam hati. Ia membuka mata dan dinding di depannya mewujud menjadi sebuah pintu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini Kamar Kebutuhan," gumam Hermione, saat mereka melewati Ruangan Besar dengan jendela-jendela kaca di kedua sisinya. Lantai yang ia pijak beralaskan karpet beledu biru-indah, dan bunga-bunga indah menghiasi segala perunju ruangan itu, dan yang paling indah adalah bordes besar yang menghadap pemandangan eksotis—Utara Hogwarts. Hogsmeade—Desa Penyihir dihiasi dengan Rumah-Rumah Mungil dan bagaikan ditaburkan Tepung—semuanya Putih. Padang Rumput Terbuka Hijau, dan ah—Pemakaman Hogwarts.

Tanpa sadar, Hermione meneteskan air matanya karena mengingat Ron. Keadaannya sudah sangat membaik akhir-akhir ini, dan anehnya—itu karena Draco Malfoy. Mungkin pertengkaran mereka menyebabkan Hermione tidak sering-sering memikirkan kesedihannya akan Kematian Ron. Tapi, dengan Draco menunjukkan ini semua—mengingatkan Hermione akan kencan pertamanya dengan Ron, tetapi saat itu mereka berada di Menara Astronomi.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?" seru Draco panik begitu menyadari Hermione sudah terisak pelan. Ia memapah Hermione duduk di kursi yang ada di Bordes.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione merasakan bahwa lebih baik ia menceritakan apa yang dirasakan nya selama ini. Lalu pelan-pelan ia kembali bersuara dan berkata pelan, "Bolehkah aku bercerita?" bisik Hermione takut-takut. Ia hanya pernah menceritakan perasaannya ketika Kematian Ron pada Ginny saja. Harry saja tidak ia ceritakan.

Draco agak terkejut sedikit. "Baiklah, kalau itu bisa menghiburmu," jawab Draco, kembali menatap lurus.

"Kau tahu kan, Ron telah gugur sebagai Pejuang Hogwarts?" Hermione membuka suaranya. Draco mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu kedekatan kami yang mungkin sudah lebih dari teman?" Draco mengangguk lagi.

Hermione menarik napas. "Nah, kau tentu mengetahui perasaaanku. Aku dan dia sudah saling memiliki perasaan cinta satu sama lain saat aku duduk di kelas 4. Setelah Viktor mengajakku keYule Ball, Ron barulah mengajakku menjadi pasangannya, tapi aku tidak enak membatalkan ajakan Viktor. Dan anehnya, aku merasa kecewa kepada Ron yang seakan tidak mementingkan diriku. Lalu, kau tahu kan Ron pernah berpacaran dengan Lavender dan err—sering berciuman di depanku? Aku selalu menangis setiap hari. Tetapi karena insiden Ron keracunan—" Muka Draco berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia tahu Ron keracunan karena ramuan yang diberikannya untuk Dumbledore malah diminum Ron.

Hermione memutar bola matanya sekilas. "Biarkan yang sudah berlalu, Draco. Nah—kami menjadi dekat saat itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan perburuan Horcrux bersama-sama, lalu saat pertempuran Hogwarts. Dan eh—pada saat pertempuran Hogwarts lah aku pertama kali mencium dia. Lalu, sesuatu yang tak pernah aku sangka akan terjadi padanya terjadi. Ron gugur. Apalagi sebelum dia meninggal dia sempat berkata padaku, bahwa setelah Pertempuran Hogwarts ini berakhir, dia akan melamarku dan menjadikanku istrinya. Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri," jelas Hermione sedih, menyudahi ceritanya. Butiran air mata masih menuruni pipinya yang putih dan mulus, tapi ia sudah terisak lagi.

Draco masih menatap lurus tapi pandangannya melembut. "Well—aku tidak terlalu mengerti perasaanmu, karena yah—aku belum mengetahui bagaimana rasa cinta. Tetapi tentu saja aku mengetahui saat seseorang yang kita sayang meninggalkan kita secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin jika aku menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu, kau akan terhibur. Kau mau?" tawar Draco pelan. Hermione mengangguk.

"Sewaktu aku masih sangat kecil, aku memiliki Kakek yang Sangat mengagumkan unutkku. Namanya Abraxas Malfoy. Arogan dan berkuasa, tentunya—tapi ia masih memiliki respek terhadap semua penyihir, tidak hanya pada Pureblood saja dan ia tidak menyukai Sihir Hitam. Grandpa lah yang selalu menyelamatkanku ketika aku dimarahi Ayahku dan kau tahu ia kadang memukulku dengan tongkatnya (Oh, aku benci tongkatnya!) dan Grandpa akan membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Ia akan menceritakan seluruh kisah yang ia tahu, yang akan menghibur dan menenangkanku, dan aku sangatlah sayang kepadanya, melebihi rasa sayangku kepada Dad. Dia orang kedua setelah Mom. Well—pada malam itu Grandpa berjanji akan melindungiku selamanya dan berasumsi bahwa dunia akan bebas dari Sihir Hitam. Tetapi itu malam terakhir aku dapat berbincang dengannya. Esoknya, Mom telah menemukan dia terbaring dalam damai," jelas Draco, mukanya berduka. "Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung lebih dari 9 tahun yang lalu tapi aku masih berduka."

Tanpa sadar, tangan Hermione bergerak ke tangan Draco dan menggenggam tangan Draco dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti kok perasaanmu."

Draco merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan gembira—tapi tidak tahu karena apa. Dadanya berdegup kencang akrena genggaman tangan Hermione. "Well, terima kasih. Err—Herm, bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Ron Weasley sekarang?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Well, perasaanku padanya telah berkurang, oh tentu saja aku masih sangat amat sayang kepadanya, tapi aku sudah dapat melupakan rasa cintaku sedikit demi sedikit, karena seseorang." Hermione menoleh dan memandang lurus kepada Mata Biru-Kelabu Draco, sewarna dengan awan badai dan menyeringai jahil. Draco tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Siapa dia?"

Hermione terkekeh. "Rahasia, dong. Lagipula aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku ini. Dan Draco—bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Draco memutar bola mata mendengar pertanyaannya diulang. "Tanyakan saja."

"Hngg—apakah kau sudah dapat merasakan cinta?"

Draco tertawa. "Apa urusannya denganmu?" melihat air muka Hermione, Draco segera melanjutkan. "Well, aku tak tahu apakah ini cinta—tapi aku dapat merasakan perasaanku menghangat dan jantungku berdebar bila dekat dengan seseorang."

"Itu cinta, Bodoh," Hermione memutar bola mata. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Rahasia, dong. Lagipula aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku ini," Draco meniru jawaban Hermione. Hermione merengut sebal.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita harus kembali ke Kastil. Aku mulai kedinginan," gumam Hermione. Draco bangkit, diikuti dengan Hermione.

Tetapi Hermione berhenti, membuat Draco berbalik untuk melihat mengapa perempuan itu berhenti berjalan.

Hermione tersenyum tulus dan lembut padanya, dan berkata,"Terima kasih."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

-OoOoOoOo-

**_balasan untuk review-review kutaruh disini yaa^^ banyak yang mengira chapter ke2 itu endingnya. Bukan kok sebenernya :) emang endingnya ga gantung, padahal sebenarnay itu chapternya masih bersambung, dan ini sambungannya^^ aku emang gajago bikin ending gantung-_- rencananya sih aku pengen bikin konflik mereka tambah banyak :D hohoho. So, langsung di check balasan review:_**

**Just Ana g login:** Hehehehe :} Terima kasih atas pujiannya semuanya yaaaa, aku sangat menghargai review kamu^^ ini chapternya masih berlanjut, aku lupa ngasih to be continued di belakangnya -.- *ditampol. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, mau mereview lagi? ;;) ting-ting.

**Dramione79:** Iyaa, disini Neville sama Luna udah aku buat jadian :P tapi di chapter yang ini aku lebih menonjolkan kehidupan Draco-Hermione yang udah mulai deket. Iyaa, disini juga ada adegan romance antara Draco & Hermione :D terima kasih atas reviewnya, mau review lagi?

**Mandragora:** IYa, masih ada chapter lanjutannya kok, aku lupa nulis 'to be continued' -_- terima kasih atas reviewnya, mau review lagi?^^

**Lily love snowdrop:** Iya, ini updatenya sudah diusahakan cepet^^ iya Draco kasar-kasar begitu sebenernya dia baik+romantis :P coba kalo aku apcarnya dia(?) *disepak* iya, kuusahain typonya gaada disini :) terima kasih atas reviewnya, mau review lagi? :0

**attachan:** Iya, Harry kan suka muncul di tempat-tempat yang tak terprediksi(?) ini sudah di update, terimakasih atas reviewnya, mau review lagi?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: _**haloo I'm back. Masih ga bosen kan ngeliat fanfic aku? :p ni udah ditagih-tagihin sama temen di twitter, kalo gak dilanjutin nanti dia ngambek :3 ehehe. Oh iya, just fyi, sebagian besar plot disini hanya nampilin Kehidupan Draco-Hermione secara lebih fokus dan details, jadi jangan heran kalo Tokoh Lain keluarnya gak banyak T_T ohiya, aku butuh banget review kaliaaan, soalnya chpater selanjutnya aku masih rada-rada bingung mau bikin kayak apa, mungkin kalian ada saram? Mungkin dibaca dulu yaa, and jangan lupa: Review! Thankyouuu

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling, tapi Draco Malfoy milik sayaaa *disekep* oke, tapi plotnya milik gue.

_**WARNING**_: warningnya masih sama seperti chapter2 selanjutntya dan membosankan jalan ceritanya.

**happy reading! :)**

**Chapter 4: X'mas Miracles**

Hermione menelusuri buku-buku yang akan dibacanya nanti sore—untuk mengisi waktu luang, dan tentu saja, untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas-Tugas yang mulai diberikan Para Guru Hogwarts sebagai 'pekerjaan Natal'. Setelah mengambil lima buku yang sudah cocok (Kamus Besar Penjelasan Transfigurasi, Kitab Ramuan Tingkat Tinggi: Kau Akan Menemuinya Semua Jawaban Disini!, Rumus dan Penyelesaian Arithmancy: Mudah Diingat, dsb.)

Sambil menentengnya dengan susah payah ke Asrama Ketua Murid yang berada dua tingkat diatas Perpustakaan, Hermione sudah mulai memikirkan tentang rencananya ketika Liburan Natal nanti. Sepertinya ia akan tinggal di Hogwarts saja.

"Murderes Map," katanya, dan seperti biasa Pintu Rahasia Asrama Ketua Murid terbuka, menunjukkan Draco Malfoy yang sedang berkutat dengan Surat-surat. Hermione memandangnya prihatin. Pasti surat-surat dari 'Penggemar Fanatik'nya.

"Ada paket untukmu, tadi dibawa oleh Seekor Burung Hantu berwarna coklat pasir," beritahu Draco, ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat-surat, dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke ujung ruangan. Kotak Kecil dibungkus dengan Kertas Kado dan Pita ada disana.

Hermione mengambil dan membukanya. "Ah, dari Mom and Dad," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, dan menyingkap kertas kadonya. Sebuah Kotak dengan gambar 'Sesuatu yang Memiliki Banyak Tombol' terlihat.

"Whoa. Mobilephone! Ini kan mahal sekali!" seru Hermione girang, lalu membuka Amplop yang berada di dalam Paketnya.

Hermione Dear,

Aku mengirimkan Handphone ini untukmu—jaga baik-baik. Dad baru mendapatkannya setelah memenangkan Doorprize kemarin, dan itu tidak penting—kami akan berlibur ke Prancis Natal ini, kau di Hogwarts, betul kan? Jadi, aku sudah membelikanmu nomor baru dan nomor Dad dan aku di handphone itu (dan aku memasukkan nomor keluarga dan tetangga kita, untuk berjaga-jaga) kau bisa mengontak kami dengan cepat tanpa harus mengirim Surat Burung Hantu. Kasian Aussie. Hadiah Natal akan kami kirimkan nanti! Selamat Menggunakan, sayang!

With Love,

Mom and Dad.

"Wow. Barang Unik apa itu?" kata Draco dengan suara tertarik, tepat di belakang telinga Hermione, mengagetkannya.

"Demi Merlin Draco, jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!" bentak Hermione sambil memegang dadanya-tepatnya jantungnya.

"Hahaha maaf. Kuulangi—Barang Muggle menarik apakah itu?"

"Ini Mobilephone. Atau lebih akrab disebut Handphone. Handphone ini cara kerjanya seperti Radio, tetapi ia memungkinkan seseorang berbicara dua arah—seperti misalnya, Mom dan aku bisa langsung berbicara di alat ini, dengan waktu hanya beberapa detik saja. Handphone memiliki beberapa aplikasi, antara lain SMS—Short Message Service, seperti surat elektronik," jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Draco mengerutkan kening.

"Cih, apa untungnya? Kita kan memiliki Jaringan Floo—dan kita memiliki Pos Burung Hantu, Burung Hantu lebih dapat mendeteksi keberadaan kita, lagipula," katanya merendahkan.

"Mereka Muggle, kau ingat? Aku memang Penyihir, tapi kedua Orang Tuaku kan Muggle. Mau tak mau kau harus mengakui, Draco—mereka lebih maju daripada Penyihir di bidang Teknologi," kata Hermione tersinggung, tidak menerima bangsa-nya (juga) dilecehkan.

"Well, kalau yang itu sih aku tahu. Tampaknya menarik juga Para Muggle itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut Telaah Muggle saja?"

"Bah, mereka hanya mengajarkan teori, bukan praktek. Aku kan tidak mungkin mengerti bila melihat dan mengalami langsung. Apalagi aku seorang Malfoy, ingat?"

"Jadi menjadi seorang Malfoy itu harus mengekang rasa Ingin-Tahumu pada Muggle, begitu? Itu mah sama saja cupat. Kalu kau ingin praktek datang saja ke Rumahku," balas Hermione tak acuh, ia mulai mengeluarkan Alat-Alat Tulis dan Bukunya.

"Hm, apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan? Kau lupa aku lelaki?" Draco menyeringai jahil.

"Aku sudah sering menceritakanmu pada Orang Tuaku," ceplos Hermione tanpa sadar.

"Ah—berita yang manis," kata Draco jahil. Muka Hermione memerah menyadarinya.

"Hei! Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya menceritakan Perubahan Besar-mu," Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Jangan pura-pura Bego, Draco Malfoy—kau tahu kau sudah berubah?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh dan dengan seenaknya memainkan rambut ikal Hermione. Menggoda Hermione adalah Kebiasaan Barunya saat ini.

"Jangan menghancurkan rambutku," desis Hermione. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Hei, Draco, kau mau berkunjung ke Dunia Muggle, kan?" Tanya Hermione, tiba-tiba semangat. Draco yang menyadari perubahan emosi itu mengangguk heran.

"Nah, kau ingat Perjanjian Kita tentang kencan kan?" lanjut Hermione lagi, lebih bersemangat. Muka Draco agak memerah, tapi dia tetap mengangguk. Ia mulai tertarik.

"Ide apa yang kaupikirkan, Hermione?"

"Begini, biasanya aku akan berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku di Frankfurt pada Liburan Musim Panas, dan sepertinya aku akan memutuskan tinggal di rumah saja tahun ini. Nah, dengan begini kau bisa mengunjungiku setiap hari, dan aku akan menunjukkanmu Tempat-Tempat Muggle yang menarik, dan menunjukkan bagaimana aku mengadakan 'Kencan Yang Asik'. Bagaimana? Tentu saja, kalau kau mau.." sergah Hermione, tapi ia masih menggebu-gebu.

Draco yang mulai menangkap Ide Hermione mulai tertarik. "Yah, bisa kuatur. Tapi kau bisa menjamin tidak?" Tanya Draco.

"Menjamin apa?" Tanya Hermione balik, merasa heran.

"Bahwa kencannya akan asyik?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Hermione, dan mereka masih mendiskusikan tentang perjanjian kencan mereka—sampai akhirnya jam dinding di pojok ruangan meraung—benar-benar meraung ketika melihat Kedua Ketua Murid masih sibuk berdebat.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Haaah, pakai gaun apa aku nanti? Mengapa sih McGonagall suka menyelenggarakan peristiwa penting yang mendadak? Harry bisa kabur kalau aku tidak cantik nanti," cerocos Ginny ketika dia, Hermione, dan Luna keluar dari Aula Besar. McGonagall baru saja mengumumkan tentang Pesta Dansa Natal yang akan diadakan sehari sebelum Natal—lebih tepatnya ketika Christmast Eve. Tapi mereka juga tetap akan dipulangkan dengan Hogwarts Express—setelah Pesta Dansa itu selesai. Mengingat waktunya yang tinggal 5 hari lagi, beberapa anak perempuan menggerutu akan penampilan mereka nanti.

Hermione tersenyum geli. "Ginny! Kau tahu Harry akan selalu menganggapmu cantik, walaupun kau pakai karung goni. Dan astaga, kau masih bisa membeli gaun di Hogsmeade atau Diagon Alley," Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Hmph, usulmu boleh juga, Mione. Dan hei Luna—kau mau memakai gaun apa? Dan kau Hermione?" Tanya Ginny.

"Aku memakai gaun yang diberikan ayahku bulan lalu saja. Warnanya kuning pucat keperakan, dan menggunakan bahan anti Wrackspurt! Aku juga telah mendesain bandul bagi kalungku nanti," kata Luna ceria. Pesta kali ini memang mengharuskan memakai kalung.

"Aku gampang saja. Sekarang aku sudah bisa menguasai Mantra Transfigurasi Pakaian, mungkin aku bisa mendesainnya, dan mencari desainnya di majalah Muggle, tentang kalung, well—aku tinggal cari saja di Hogsmeade nanti," kata Hermione, tak terlalu tertarik.

Ginny dan Luna menatapnya kagum. Transfigurasi Pakaian adalah mantra yang rumit—hanya penyihir yang ingin menjadi desainer baju saja. Tapi ini Hermione Granger, ingat? Jadi seraya berjalan ke Rumah Kaca Nomor 15, Luna, Hermione dan Ginny masih sibuk berbincang Tentang Pesta Dansa Natal.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione merapatkan mantel-nya dan berjalan di Jalanan Batu Diagon Allley. Matanya mencari sebuah Toko, nah itu dia! Hermione berjalan ke arah petak yang cukup luas, yang tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada Patung Singa Antik di sudut dan memegang kuali. Sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, Hermione menaruh kalung yang ia miliki satu-satunya dan memasukkan ke kuali. Tiba-tiba Hermione kehilangan pijakannya jatuh—jatuh sampai ia terhempas ke sebuah sofa dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, sudah lama kau tak kesini," sapa Madam Saphire ramah, membantu Hermione. "Mencari apa, sekarang? Kalung? Anting? Atau perhiasan lainnya?"

Belum-belum Hermione sudah diberondong dengan pertanyaan. Ia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Saphire's Jewelery. Sebuah Toko Perhiasan tersembunyi yang memiliki kualitas perhiasan terbaik dengan harga yang cukup terjangkau.

"Ah—aku mencari kalung berbandul saja, Madam Saphire. Tolong ya, seperti biasa. Menarik—Harga Terjangkau—dan sesuai denganku, tolong," terang Hermione sopan sambil tersenyum ke wanita muda yang memberi kesan 'Bling-Bling' karena banyaknya perhiasan yang ia pakai.

"Oh—tenang saja, Ms. Granger! Kutebak, untuk Pesta Dansa, bukan? Apa warna gaunmu?" kata Madam Saphire semangat. Ia melancarkan mantra panggil dan tak lama lima kalung berbandul mendarat di tangannya.

"Hm, sebenarnya hijau-toska dengan nuansa kerlap-kerlip," gumam Hermione malu.

"Wah—pilihan tepat dan cantik, menurutku! Kulitmu putih, kan? Nah, sekarang cobalah lihat Kalung yang kupilihkan untukmu—ini ada Kalung Bertahtakan Permata Hijau, dengan Rantai Perak yang akan membuat laki-laki yang melihatmu kagum..tidak? Oh, oke. Yang kedua, ada Kalung dengan ah—kami menyebutnya Silver Net kalung termewah dengan harga termurah—tidak? Apakah terlalu rumit dan ribet? Oke okee, masih ada tiga—yang ini, Tiara Tiga Untai, makin ke bawah makin kecil ukuran tiaranya, hm tidak juga? Baiklah, kau harus memilih di antar dua ini, Darling," kata Madam Saphire cerewet. Hermione tersenyum. Ia tidak terlalu suka barang mewah dan rumit, ia menyukai barang yang indah dan sederhana.

Sekarang ada 2 kalung, yang 1 berbentuk bundar kaku dengan Permata Mewah warna hitam, sebagai 'batu'-nya, dan emas sebagai tali penghubungnya, dan satu lagi, hm.. cukup menarik. Bentuknya seperti sulur tanaman berwarna perak, dengan bandul berupa Tiara Hijau Zamrud berbentuk segienam dengan diameter setengah inci. Di sekeliling Bandulnya terdapat sulur-sulur perak yang dibentuk menyerupai daun-daun beraneka bentuk. Hermione segera jatuh cinta pada kalung tersebut.

"Ha! Aku beli yang ini saja Madam," pilih Hermione lembut. Ia mengambilnya dengan hati-hati dan memberikannya kepada Madam Saphire.

"Ah, kau memilih Leher Athena.. Ya, ini kalung kuno dan kualitasnya bagus, Zamrudnya akan berkilau dan melipatgandakan kecantikanmu bila kau pakai," Madam Saphire bertepuk tangan gembira. "Pilihan bagus, dear. Nah, kumasukkan dulu ke dalam kotak."

Jadi sore itu Hermione kembali ke kastil dengan perasaan lega—semuanya telah siap.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Hoooi, Hermione! Pesta Dansanya dimulai 15 menit lagi! Kau mau ikut atau tidak, sih? Kita kan Ketua Murid!" Draco Malfoy menggedor-gedor Pintu Kamar Hermione dengan tidak sabar. Hermione memutar bola mata. Malam Natal ini pasangan dansanya Draco Malfoy—itu memang sudah tradisi turun temurun, bahwa Ketua Murid Putra harus berpasangan dengan ketua Murid Putri, dan ah—tampaknya Hermione dan Draco senang-senang saja dengan tradisi itu, mengingat mereka berdua adalah Sang Populer Hogwarts.

"Hei, sabar sedikit. Kalau kau mau duluan saja. Tenang, pasanganmu ini tidak akan berdansa dengan pasangan lain," canda Hermione sambil memakai stiletto-nya. Iya belum merias wajahnya.

"Hmph, ya sudahlah. T—tapi aku ingin melihat penampilanmu dulu," sergah Draco.

"Tenang saja, pirang. Aku pasti mengagumkan kok malam ini," Hermione tertawa kecil. Sekarang ia mulai membuka kotak make-upnya, dan ia hanya menarik keluar mascara, eyeliner, perona, bedak dan lipgloss—Hermione tidak suka riasan muka berlebihan.

"Okee, rambut semak. Aku ke Aula Besar duluan. Jangan lama-lama!" Gerutu Draco, lalu terdengar suara pintu dibanting menutup.

Hermione me-maskara bulu mata lentiknya pelan-pelan, dan mengoleskan lipgloss sihirnya (Produk Weasley, tentu saja) pelan-pelan. Ia tak mau tampil mencolok. Ia sengaja berlama-lama agar Draco pergi lebih dulu, jadi tidak ada yang melihat penampilannya sampai Pesta Dansa dimulai. Setelah selesai, Hermione mematut dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kali—dan dengan susah payah menuruni tangga menuju Pintu Ketua Murid.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Mana pasanganmu, Draco? Kuharap Granger tampil lebih memukau daripada pasanganku malam ini," Zabini Blaise tersenyum menyebalkan, menunjuk pasangan yang ia gandeng malam itu—Patricia Rowler, wanita tercantik kedua dari Ravenclaw. Wanita cantik pertama Astoria Greengrass tentu saja.

Draco memutar bola mata, "Jangan sombong, Blaise. Aku yakin Hermione tampil memukau," kata Draco tak acuh—meski dalam hati ia agak tak yakin, karena selama ini Hermione tak pernah mementingkan penampilan.

"Well, kita bisa lihat nanti. Aku tahu dia cantik—well memang cantik, tapi bukankah ia tidak peduli pada penampilan-nya, bukan?" Blaise mengedipkan mata menyebalkan. Sebelum Draco sempat menjawab, ia mendengar Patricia menghela napas shock disamping Blaise.

"Astaga, cantik sekali dia.." pekik Patricia, kagum.

Blaise melambaikan tangannya cuek, "Tenang, honey—tak ada yang mengalahkan ke—" ucapan Blaise terpotong ketika ia mendongak dan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi seperti Patricia. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka juga ikut berpaling ke arah tangga dan membelalak takjub.

'Cih, ada apa, sih?' gerutu Draco dalam hati dan ia ikut menoleh, lalu seperti yang lain, ia membelalak takjub, serta kagum.

Hermione Granger menuruni tangga dengan balutan Gaun Hijau Toska-nya.

Gaun Hijau Toska itu membalut tubuh Hermione dan memperjelas lekukan tubuhnya yang langsing dan ramping. Gaun tersebut tidak memiliki lengan, memiliki rimpel di bagian dada dan pinggang, dan gaun menakjubkan tersebut memiliki ekor yang panjang, tetapi tidak membuat sang pemakai terlihat repot menyeret gaun itu. Bagian pinggang ke bawah gaun itu juga mengambang dengan ringan, indah dan memberikan nuansa lembut—dan batas antara bagian bawah tubuh Hermione dan bagian atas tubuhnya terikat tali tipis berwarna perak berkilau—dan anehnya gaun itu _berkilau _dan melipatgandakan kecantikannya_._

Belum lagi tatanan rambut dan Kalung Mewah yang melingkari lehernya. Hari ini Hermione menyanggul rambutnya melingkar ke belakang kepala—dan dengan sengaja menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menjuntai sampai ke bahu dan di puncak kepalanya, terdapat kepangan kecil melintasi antara poni dan rambutnya. Sedangkan kalungnya! Oh—mungkin tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kalung itu membuatnay bersinar dan malam ini, tampaknya kita sudah menemukan Diva pesta dansa.

Hermione melenggang ringan dan berjalan ke arah Draco yang masih melotot. Ia menoleh santai ke pasangan Blaise-Patricia, "Hai Guys. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Hermione, menunjukkan cengirannya. Blaise dan Patricia segera menyapa balik dan berkomentar bahwa ia sangat cantik. Orang-orang di sekitarnya juga mengucapkan komentar yang sama dan hal tersebut membuat Hermione senang. Setelah berbasa-basi beberapa menit, Hermione menoleh ke Draco dan berkacak pinggang.

"Well, Pirang. Aku kecewa tak ada uluran tangan untukku," Hermione berkata galak.

Draco segera merubah ekspresinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

"Err—aku sedikit takjub dengan penampilanmu, Hermione," katanya datar, tetapi Draco mati-matian menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar, dan entah mengapa dadanya kembali berdegup kecang dan hei! Sejak kapan mukanya memerah?

"Hm, jadi bagaimana penampilanku malam ini?" Hermione menyambut uluran tangan Draco dan mereka menunggu di depan pintu Aula Besar. Pintunya akan dibuka beberapa detik lagi. Khusus tahun ini akan ada Pembukaan—dimana Para Prefek dari masing-masing Asrama akan berdansa terlebih dahulu dengan pasangannya, dan tentu saja—Ketua Murid juga. Mereka akan berparade dari Pintu Utara, sedangkan yang lain dari Pintu Selatan.

"Aku tahu kau cantik malam ini, Hermione, tapi tak sudikah kau menyapaku?" kata sebuah suara yang familier. Hermione menengok cepat.

"Ginny! Harry! Aku tak melihat kalian!" pekik Hermione gembira. Sekarang Harry dan Ginny sudah berbaris di belakangnya.

"Yah—kau terlalu konsentrasi dengan Draco, mungkin," Harry terkekeh, dan menerima pandangan maut dari kedua Ketua Murid. "Aku perlu mengakui kalian Pasangan yang mengagumkan, setelah aku dan Ginny, tentu saja."

Hermione memutar bola mata. "Itu pujian atau ejekan? Thankyou, Harry."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pintu Aula Besar terbuka. Draco mengetatkan genggamannya dengan lembut (membuat Hermione berdebar) dan mereka melangkah duluan. Segera saja gumaman takjub menyebar di seluruh Aula ketika mereka melihat Hermione. Hermione agak tersenyum lagi, membuat Para lelaki meleleh, dan Cormac McLaggen tampak akan menerkam dan melahap Hermione bulat-bulat. Draco memandang penuh permusuhan pada lelaki-lelaki itu.

"Nikmati saja mata Para Penggemarmu," Draco berkata sinis.

"Kau cemburu, Draco?"

"Bah, mana mungkin," sergah Draco, tapi suaranya bergetar. Hermione tertawa.

"Well—kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Draco mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Hermione, dan Hermione mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco. Mereka telah sampai di lantai dansa.

"Err—lumayan," gerutunya. Hermione mengangkat alis.

"Cantik,"gerutu Draco agak tak rela. Alis Hermione belum turun-turun.

"Oke, sangat cantik! Puas?" desis Draco, bersamaan dengan musik yang mengalun.

"Aku curiga kau masih memiliki perspektif lain, Draco," pancing Hermione.

"Oke, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau luar biasa cantik, memukau, dan eksotis mala mini, Hermione Granger," desis Draco, tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata yang tak direncanakannya. Muka keduanya memerah.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengucapkan itu," Hermione bergumam, dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba juga.

"Tapi aku tidak nyaman dengan gaunku yang tanpa lengan ini. Bagaimana kalau aku tanpa sengaja berbuat sesuatu dan gaunku melorot? Urg, aku langsung keluar dari Hogwarts," gerutu Hermione pelan. Draco tertawa kecil.

"Mereka mendapat pemandangan bagus, kalau begitu."

Hermione mendelik. "Tidak lucu."

"Hei, aku bercanda. Lagipula aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah daripada penampilanmu sekarang," kata Draco usil, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Muka Hermione memerah seperti Kepiting Rebus.

"Jangan mengingat-ngingat tentang aku dengan pakaian sepert itu, Musang."

"Well—hal itu susah dilupakan, Berang-Berang."

Hermione meninju lengan Draco pelan. Musik mengalun dengan lebih lembut, dan tanpa mereka sadari pasangan yang turun untuk berdansa semakin banyak.

"Yah, syukurlah hubungan kita membaik 3 bulan ini, Draco," kata Hermione—lembut dan tulus. Ia tersenyum dan menatap lurus mata Draco.

Draco merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. "Yah, aku juga bersyukur. Tak kusangka berang-berang cerewet dan sok tahu ini menyenangkan."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku juga tak menyangka pirang busuk tak punya otak juga romantic dan menyenangkan."

"Yah, terserahlah. Anggap saja ini Christmast Miracles," gumam Draco pelan. Draco merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hermione yang ramping dan hangat, tubuh keduanya bergoyang lembut yang mengalun. Dan entah mengapa—mereka berdua menikmati pandanagn satu sama lain. Mata Hazel Indah bertemu Mata Biru-Kelabu Badai Menggetarkan.

"Dan.." bisik Draco. "Selamat Natal, Hermione."

Hermione mendongak dengan Draco sampai bibirnya hanya berjarak 7 senti dengan bibir Draco dan kini Ia dan Draco seperti pasangan yang akan berciuman. "Selamat Natal juga, Draco."

Dan mereka kembali terlarut dalam irama yang mengalun lembut, dan tidak menyadari banyaknya mata pasangan yang memandang tak percaya sekaligus iri.

-OoOoOoOo-

_**makasih semua yang udah review:**_

**Kazuki Namikaze, Lily love snowdrop, Rona Catterin, Just Ana g login, attachan, xxyyzz, yowkid, Dramione79, Mandragora, least-normaliter.**

_**Smoga kalian mau review lagi!**_

_**Oh iya, aku mau minta saran dari para Readers and Reviewers, apa tentang kencan Draco-Hermione di dunia Muggle itu ditampilin di chapter selanjutnya aja atau di story baru? Mohon bantuannya yaa, aku galau nih ehehe. Terimakasih, dan aku sangat berharap review kalian! :)**_

**_Oh iya, kalo mau ngeliat tentang foto-foto Dramione yang udah aku edit langsung aja ke Blog aku: _**

**_._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** still same. I never ever own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** gamau banyak omong ah soal ini:p terimakasih bagi semua reviewers di Rise Up Chapter 4, balasannya di bawah^^ maaf atas keterlambatanku yang memroses bab ini. Semoga kalian masih berkenan membacanya. Review ya:)

**Warning:** still same like the others:p

**Rise Up © Beatrixmalf**

**Chapter 5: Bad Planning!**

Hermione membereskan hadiah Natal-nya yang masih bertumpukan di samping tempat tidurnya, walaupun Natal telah berlalu sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Para Murid Hogwarts telah kembali dari libur Natal-nya yang cukup panjang sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, dan rutinitas Hermione Granger sebagai Ketua Murid Putri dan Queen Who Knows All kembali sibuk, tentu saja.

Hermione kembali menghitung hadiahnya. Well, ini hadiah Natal terbanyak yang pernah diterimanya. Ada Jumper Ungu berhiaskan inisial 'HG' dengan sulur-sulur keperakan tipis mengagumkan di pojok kiri-nya, dari Mrs dan Mr Weasley, Produk Keluaran Terbaru dari Weasley Wizard Wheezes: _khusus untuk perempuan dan belum dipublikasikan_ dari George Weasley, Makhluk Mitos Dunia Sihir dari Luna dan Neville, Shampoo Antik dari Harry, Buku Bacaan Ringan dari Ginny, beberapa buku dari Professor-Professor Hogwarts (Hermione agak mendengus, walaupun senang) setumpuk coklat dan cemilan dari Para Penggemar (Hermione menyingkirkan jauh-jauh dan berjanji akan menyortirnya, takut ada Ramuan Amortentia yang terkandung) dan hei! Mantel Kulit Hitam dari Draco Malfoy. Well—Hermione tidak melihatnya karena rupanya hadiah itu tertendang ke kolong tempat tidur.

Ia menenteng keluar coklat dan cemilan yang akan disortirnya, dan segera setelah Draco Malfoy masuk—Oh, dia masih menggunakan Jubah Quidditchnya, dasar pemalas—dan duduk santai di samping Hermione.

"Yah, selamat untuk kemenanganmu atas Ravenclaw bla-bla-bla dan bla-bla-bla, tetapi tahukah kau betapa marahnya aku kalau kau duduk disini dan keringatan?" suara Hermione meninggi. Sore ini moodnya agak buruk karena dari tadi pagi ia dikerubungi Penggemar-Penggemarnya yang bertambah dua kali lipat—mungkin tiga kali, setelah Penampilannya pada Malam Natal.

Draco menyeringai. "Too cool for you, huh? Atau kau mau lebih ekstrem lagi? Seperti misalnya, ehm—aku menunjukkan dada atletisku padamu?"

Hermione memutar bola mata, "Tampaknya kau tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Well, Malfoy, moodku sedang jelek sore ini, dan kau harusnya bersyukur aku tadi menonton mu bertanding dan membiarkanmu ikut pesta walaupun itu menambah kejelekan moodku, dan yah.." Hermione berdiri. "Aku malas berdebat denganmu dan ak—"

Perkataan Hermione terpotong karena ia merasakan dunianya berputar, dan oh—dia jatuh, dan Hermione secara otomatis menutup matanya dan bersiap merasakan kerasnya dan sakitnya punggung yang akan bertubrukan, tapi—lho, kok alas jatuhnya empuk begini?

"Celana Dalam Merlin, Hermione! Lihatlah mood yang mencelakaimu itu! Kalau kau tidak kutangkap, kau akan cedera!" desis Draco, tubuhnya menindih Hermione ketika ia memutar tubuh Hermione dan mendorongnya ke sofa—untuk menghindari benturan dengan lantai. Dan posisinya dengan Hermione kurang lebih seperti yag pasangan yang akan yah—kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri.

Jantung Hermione berdebar kencang, posisi bibir dan muka Draco begitu dekat dengannya, smapai-sampai ia bisa mencium bau mint dan susu—yang selalu melekat di tubuh Draco.

Selama beberapa menit mereka saling bertatapan, dan tanpa sadar, bibir keduanya mendekat, sesenti lagi mereka akan dapat menyentuh bibir masing-masing, tapi—

"Well, well. Apakah ini aktivitas kalian sehari-hari jika hanya berdua saja? Aku tak menyangka kalian senakal itu, Draco, Hermione," kata suara berat dan jahil milik seseorang. Sontak Draco melompat dari tubuh Hermione dan Hermione melompat berguling sampai kepalanya menghilang dari balik sofa, dan Blaise Zabini terkekeh melihat mereka.

"Blaise," desis Draco, mukanya merona merah. Bukan merona lagi tepatnya—tapi sudah merah padam. "Tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk dan mengucapkan salam, bukan?"

Blaise memainkan tali Jubah Quidditch yang juga masih dipakainya ("Astaga. Jorok benar mereka ini!" batin Hermione kesal) dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan santai di bangku pantry. "Jika kalian tidak memerhatikan—Well, kalian memang tidak memerhatikan..," Kedua Ketua Murid menggeram. "Lho, aku benar! Aku sudah mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kalian sedari tadi, dan hampir membeku karena tiupan angin! Dan aku merasa diacuhkan, aku masuk saja dan mendapat pemandangan bagus tadi," bela Blaise, cengirannya bertambah lebar.

Hermione dan Draco segera menjelaskan dengan sambung-menyambung dan mencoba untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman tadi. Blaise hanya memutar bola mata melihat sanggahan mereka. Setelah berbicara 10 menit penuh, Draco dan Hermione terdiam.

"Well, sudahkah berbicaranya?" Blaise pura-pura menegakkan kepalanya secara dramatis dengan tatapan mengantuk. "Tampaknya kalian sudah tenang, eh? Nah—daripada aku terpotong karena perdebatan dan penjelasan tetek bengek kalian, aku berikan saja ini—daritadi aku kesini ingin memberikanmu itu, kau tahu," Blaise memutar bola mata. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan kepada Hermione.

"Paket itu dibawa oleh Burung Hantu Kecoklatan, sepertinya milikmu, Hermione. Benar kan?" terang Blaise. Hermione mengangguk pelan, tetapi ia memandang Blaise heran.

"Well—ini aneh. Mereka tidak menggunakan mobilephone, kenapa ya," Hermione bergumam tidak jelas pada dirinya.

"Eh, apa?" Blaise mencondongkan badan tertarik. "Maublephond?"

"Oh—err—bukan. Itu hanya sejenis ramuan," potong Draco dan ia mendorong Blaise pergi. Sudah cukup gangguan yang diterimanya sore ini, Draco ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah setelah bertanding dengan Raven tadi.

Setelah mendengar sumpah-serapah dan jendela yang terbanting (Blaise masuk lewat jendela, dengan sapu terbang-nya) Hermione melihat Draco kembali."Jadi apa isi paket itu?"

"Aku baru ingat Mum dan Dad mengirimku ini melewati Aussie—sebagai hadiah Natal, yah, walaupun ini sudah lewat sebulan—mungkin terjadi sesuatu di Frankfurt," Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Eh, sebentar, aku buka dulu."

Draco kembali duduk disamping Hermione dan mengawasi Hermione membuka paketnya. Dengan santai ia memainkan rambut Hermione yang halus—tanpa sadar. Dan anehnya Hermione diam saja, tampak menikmati malah.

"Oh, ini indah," Hermione bergumam ketika ia mengeluarkan Sebuah Buku—yang ternyata Album Foto yang dihias dengan apik dan menarik.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya ini Scrapbook. Yah—ayo kita lihat isinya," Hermione mengangkat bahu dan membuka halaman pertama. Draco mencondongkan badan ke depan. Foto seorang anak kecil—sedang tertawa memamerkan giginya yang besar-besar dan gigi depannya ompong 2, rambutnya coklat megar bergelombang, dan memegang terompet menyambut mereka. Lalu dibawahnya, seorang anak kecil, tampaknya sudah agak besar sekarang sedang memakai gaun ala putri sedang tersenyum dan melenggokan badannya centil.

Draco membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione merengut dan merebut Album Foto itu—Album foto dirinya dari fase dari ia masih gadis kecil-hingga menjadi wanita muda—sekarang. Draco masih tertawa sampai sofa mereka berguncang.

"Hei jangan ditutup! Aku ingin melihat!" Draco protes, ketika Hermione merebutnya.

"Sudah cukup, itu memalukan," geram Hermione, mukanya memerah.

"Hei—biarlah, oke? Aku tidak akan tertawa kali ini," Draco menatapnya dan nyengir innocent dan memelas. Hermione mendengus kalah. Ia kembali membuka halaman pertama dan menaruhnya di antara mereka.

Setelah itu ada foto Hermione berumur 7 tahun, memakai Rompi Sekolah Dasar Coklatnya, sedang menenteng buku besar (dari dulu sudah kutu buku rupanya), lalu banyak foto-foto Hermione yang menunjukkan aktivitasnya. Sampai sekitar Hermione berumur 11—memakai jubah Hogwarts—bergaya sambil memegang tongkat. Mukanya gembira luar biasa. Draco tertawa kecil, lalu segera berhenti ketika melihat air muka Hermione. Mereka melihat foto-foto lain dan tiba-tiba tubuh Hermione mengang ketika melihat dua foto.

Pertama—satu foto-nya menunjukkan ia sedang memakai gaun ringan berbahan lila, cantik seperti biasa, dan di sampingnya—ada Ronald Weasley. Mereka sedang berdansa, lalu menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke kamera dengan bahagia, Hanya foto itu yang bergerak—Foto Sihir. Lalu yang kedua—ia, Harry, dan Ron yang sedang berdiri di depan Tribun Quidditch International pada tahun keempat mereka—wajah mereka tampak menunjukkan euphoria Quidditch.

Hermione tercekat, lalu menurunkan album fotonya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan mereka berdua tiba-tiba berada dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Pada saat itu sebuah surat terjatuh.

Dari Ayah Hermione. Mereka membuka amplopnya dan mulai membaca.

_Sweetheart,_

_ Pertama-tama kami mengucapkan Selamat Natal! Yah, memang terlambat. Kuharap kau memaafkan kami karenanya. Cuaca disini sangat buruk dan hal itu berlangsung selama 3 minggu, sebenarnya kami sudah akan mengirim hadiah Natal dari 3 minggu yang lalu—tapi Mum takut Aussie tidak dapat membawa kiriman kami dan malah mati di jalan. Yah, khas ibumu, khawatir berlebihan, kau tahu itu! Jadi kuharap kau senang dengan album fotonya? Kami membuatnya susah payah lho—melihat foto-fotomu lagi membuatku berpikir; tak kusangka kini gadis kecil kami telah tubuh menjadi wanita muda. Ohiya, mengenai liburanmu tentang Musim Semi itu- Kami sudah membaca sms-mu, kau mau mengajak teman kan? Nah—kami sudah berunding, dan ajak saja temanmu menginap di rumah—lagipula aku dan Ibumu akan ke Frankfurt lagi—jadi kau bisa melewatkan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Ohya, temanmu perempuan kan? Jangan sampai temanmu itu tidak datang menginap lho—aku sudah bisa menggunakan Alarm Pendeteksi kini, jadi akan ketahuan kau bohong atau tidak. Jadi Selamat Natal sekali lagi. Kami sungguh merindukanmu._

_Peluk Cium dengan Cinta,_

_Dad and Mum._

_NB: Kau kirim surat balasan melalui Aussie dan rencanamu selama Libur Musim Semi, oke? ;)_

Draco dan Hermione berpandangan dengan ngeri. Padahal tadi Hermione masih agak sedih karena melihat Foto Ron.

"O—orang tuaku mengira k—kau p—perempuan?" Hermione bertanya tergagap.

"D—dan menyuruhku menginap, dan ia akan m—mendeteksi apakah aku benar menginap d—dengan Alarm Pendeteksi?" Draco melanjutkan, ia tampak terguncang.

Hermione menghembuskan napas keras dan kelihatan berpikir keras." Oh, Demi Upil Merlin—mengapa harus selalu ada masalah? Baiklah begini, Draco. Mau tak mau kau harus menginap di Rumahku, atau mereka akan marah begitu megetahui kau tidak menginap. Bodohnya aku, memberi mereka Alarm Pendeteksi!"

"Yah, kau memang bodoh. Tetapi bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku bukan _perempuan?_ Dan parahnya lagi—kita praktis berduaan saja di rumahmu—dan itu.. mengerikan."

"Kita tidak ada pilihan. Tenang saja, selama orang tuaku yakin kau ini perempuan—mereka tidak akan mendeteksi. Mereka hanya akan mendeteksi keberadaanmu menginap saja. Dan aku tidak dapat berbohong kepada mereka—mereka akan tahu, mereka orangtuaku," Hermione berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Tidak bisakah aku membatalkan perjanjianku denganmu? Atau bilang kepada orang tuamu, aku tinggal di rumah untuk merawat Ibuku yang sakit dan—sebagainya?" usul Draco.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Kau, temanku ingin mengenal dengan baik dan tertarik pada Dunia Muggle. Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu liburanmu bersamaku—karena aku satu-satunya orang teman dekatmu yang Muggle-Born, dan kau telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa tidak mungkin ada halangan untuk ini, bahkan kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membatalkan perjanjian," kata Hermione cepat, kini ia berhenti di depan perapian. Draco melengos kalah.

"Baiklah, oke. Aku akan menginap. Tapi, aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu, dan aku berharap kau tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Draco.

Hermione melotot. "Hei, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Tentu saja! Dan kau juga harus berjanji agar tidak macam-macam. Kita akan mendiskusikannya lagi, nanti," kata Hermione, masih terserang panic attack, tapi ia tidak sekalut tadi.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mandi sekarang," gumam Draco singkat, dan ia meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berpikir keras. Yah—setidaknya mereka sudah menemukan jalan keluar.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Reducto. Finite Incantatem. Ugh," Hermione merapalkan mantra ketika ia menyita barang-barang berbahaya yang ditenteng seorang anak kelas 5 dengan santainya di koridor.

Liburan Musim Semi tinggal 1 hari lagi—dan besok adalah Hari Sabtu. Setelah membicarakan dan memperdebatkan soal Rencana Musim Semi mereka, (tentu kau tahu—Draco Hermione) Draco akan singgah sebentar di Malfoy Manor selama sehari untuk melewatkan waktu bersama sebentar, menukarkan uangnya dengan Poundsterling, mata uang Muggle—dan tentu saja, mengepak barang-barang yang harus ia bawa.

"HERMIONE!" Terdengar suara Harry dari salah satu kelas. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati seorang Pemuda Bermata Hijau Emerald itu sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum. Harry melangkah ke sebelah Hermione.

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak sibuk," katanya. Hermione mendengus.

"Oh, tidak tentu saja. Mendekati libur, tugasku berkurang kok. Ada apa Harry?"

"Ng, apakah kau mau ke Pemakaman Hogwarts? Untuk yah—ziarah ke makam Remus, Tonks, dan err—Ron?" kata Harry hati-hati. Koridor itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang baru saja keluar untuk menikmati Jamuan Makan Siang mereka.

Hermione berkata cukup ceria. "Oh, ya tentu saja Harry. Kapan kita terakhir mengunjungi mereka lagipula? 3 bulan yang lalu? Dan pada saat itu aku terlalu banyak merepotkan," Hermione memutar bola mata. Ia memang menangis terlalu banyak ketika 4 bulan yang lalu—4 bulan ketika mereka memulai semester pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

"Well—syukurlah. Pada hari pertama Libur Musim Semi kau tidak ada acara dengan keluarga, kan? Aku, Ginny, Neville, Luna, dan Para LD lainnya akan kesana, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Harry berkata dengan lega.

"Well—sebenarnya orangtuaku memang tidak ada di rumah sepanjang Libur Musim Semi, Harry. Jadi tentu saja, aku setuju denganmu. Aku akan ber-Apparate ke The Burrow. Kita janjian disana, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah. Wait—sebentar. Tadi katamu orangtuamu tidak ada di rumah? Mengapa kau tidak menginap di The Burrow aja sekalian?" kata Harry antusias.

Hermione tampak agak salah tingkah. "Err—aku sudah punya acara, Harry. Temanku akan menginap di rumahku. Maaf Harry!" kata Hermione agak bersalah, dan ia sengaja berkata 'Temanku' berharap agar Harry tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa temanmu?"

Hermione terdiam sebentar ketika mereka telah sampai di Pintu Aula Besar. Aula Besar sudah tampak penuh dan riuh. Mereka berjalan ke tempat biasa.

"Dia.. eh.. Dia.. Draco Malfoy," gumam Hermione. Ia merasakan mukanya memanas sampai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Harry menjatuhkan Kitab Ramalan dan Bola Ramalannya. Ia terbelalak. Hermione menggumam Reparo pelan dengan malu dan Bola itu utuh kembali.

"What? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ternyata kau sudah demikian seriusnya dengan Malfoy, Herm. Kau tidak cerita-cerita padaku," kata Harry skeptis ketika mereka duduk berbarengan. Ginny dan sahabat mereka yang lain belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ssst, bukan seperti itu!" bantah Hermione sebal, lalu ia menceritakan tentang Rencananya kepada Harry. Tak lama kemudian, murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Aaaah—ya, aku mengerti," kata Harry, nada geli masih ada dalam suaranya, dan bibirnya berkedut-kedut. Hermione memutar bola matanya lelah.

"Aduuh, Harry. Janganlah kau berpikir bermacam-macam. Draco dan aku itu hanya partner, kau tahu? Bukankah Dunia Muggle akan berpengaruh pada dia? Dan bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula.. aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh dengannya," gumam Hermione kesal.

"Hm.. Yakin, Herm?" goda Harry, dan Hermione memukul kepalanya dengan Kamus Spellman Rune-nya yang tebal.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Harry!"

-OoOoOoOo-

Tak jauh dari Meja Gryffindor, Draco sedang mengunyah _Penne _nya dan sesekali menatap ke arah Meja Gryffindor, untuk menatap Sang Ketua Murid Putri. Entah mengapa ia jadi kerap sekali memandang Hermione setelah Pesta Dansa Natal. Suatu keasyikan sendiri menatapnya ketika ia sedang dalam ekspresi apapun—ia akan tampak selalu menarik.

Wait.. menarik? Apa Draco Malfoy sudah gila? Mungkin. Draco mendengus sendiri ketika ia memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihat Hermione dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu, Draco?" suara Blaise yang sarkastis menyentakkan pikirannya. Draco mendelik.

"Aku tidak melihatnya! Hanya—"

"Memandangnya dari jauh," sambung Theodore Nott di depannya. Ia nyengir. Draco memutar bola mata dan menyerang _Penne_-nya dengan lapar.

"Aku tidak memandangnya, atau melihatnya dengan lapar," bantah Draco sebal.

"Ah, jangan berpura-pura Draco. Well—boleh kukatakan Hermione itu sempurna—bahkan dari Daphne-ku. Ia cantik, seksi, langsing, pintar—jenius malah, kuat, tangguh, dan popular," Theo berkata dengan nada seperti di awing-awang.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," Draco mendengus tanpa sadar.

"Kau cemburu, Drake?"

"TIDAK! Ada apa dengan kalian? Dia tetap saja Muggleborn!"

Blaise memutar bola mata. "A-a. Kau sudah pernah berkata padaku tidak ada perbedaan lagi, mengenai status darah dan sebagainya?"

"Oh, sudahlah. Tutup mulut kalian. Aku mau kembali ke Asrama," seru Draco sebal.

"Wait—wait. Satu tawaran terakhir. Pada liburan nanti, aku, Theo, Quolle, dan Daphne akan menonton Liga Penyisihan Quidditch di Bulgaria, kau mau ikut?"

"Err—aku tak bisa," jawab Draco singkat. Ia bangkit dan akan berjalan, ketika tangan kanannya ditahan dengan kuat oleh Blaise.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya curiga.

"Err—Ibuku akan mengajakku ke Pesta Dansa di Manor kami di Darthmouth," kilahnya.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong, Draco."

"Lalu? Aku mau ke Asrama, Blaise," gumam Draco datar, ia mulai panik.

"Kuncian ini tidak akan kulepaskan jika kau menceritakan alasannya padaku."

Draco terpaksa menuruti keinginan Blaise. Tak ada yang bisa melepaskan diri dari Kuncian Blaise yang Terkenal. Ia mempelajari jurus-jurud beladiri dari ketika umurnya masih belia. Draco menatapnay dengan jengkel luar biasa.

"Kau, benar-benar Brengsek, Blaise. Baiklah! Aku akan menginap di Rumah Hermione untuk mengunjungi Dunia Muggle," gumam Draco pelan dan dingin, takut ada yang mendengar.

Mata Blaise terbelalak. Ia menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku akan menginap di Rumah Hermione Granger dan mengunjungi Dunia Muggle untuk mengetahui gaya kencan dia seperti apa! Kau ini tuli atau pura-pura tak mendengar? Aku ingin kembali ke Asrama, Blaise!" Tanpa sadar Draco berteriak. Aula sunyi senyap setelah mendengar Pernyataan Tak Terduga dari seorang Draco Malfoy kita. Blaise melepaskan tangannya, lalu ia tergelak—bersama Theo.

Draco dan Hermione pasti akan mendapat masalah setelah ini. Dengan ngeri, ai mengangkat kepalanya dari Blaise yang masih tergelak—satu-satunya orang yang tertawa di Aula Yang Sunyi Senyap, dan mendapatkan seluruh mata tampak memandangnya dengan geli, tak percaya, membunuh (dari Fans dan Sahabat Hermione), kecewa (dari Fans Draco), penuh perhitungan, dan Demi Merlin—bahkan Guru-Guru juga memandangnya dengan geli. Lalu pandangan Draco jatuh pada Hermione, dan ia merasa lebih malu dan bersalah lagi.

Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan malu, mukanya merah—entah karena menahan marah atau malu, tak kentara, dan secara bersamaan, mereka berlari ke luar Aula Besar dengan sorakan riuh anak-anak.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Tolong jelaskan tentang apa maksudmu mengumumkan rencana liburan kita pada semua orang di Aula Besar," kata Hermione dingin, melipat tangannya di dada.

Draco menggeleng frustasi dan membanting dirinya ke Soffa.

"Aku tidak sengaja, oke? Tadi aku sedang menjwab pertanyaan Blaise, lalu ia tidak mendengarnya dan aku terpaksa mengatakannya dengan keras. Dan—kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya," desis Draco. Menyadari ia agak kasar kepada Hermione, dan memang sebenarnya itu salahnya, ia berkata, "Oke, maafkan kebodohanku tadi."

Hermione menatapnya selama beberapa saat lalu berbalik ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Draco memandang punggungnya yang menjauh. Lalu ia memijat-mijat kepalanya frustasi.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup berat. Dari tadi pagi, ia telah berlatih Quidditch cukup keras dalam rangka akan melawan Gryffindor sehabis liburan Musim Semi. Dan mengingat Slytherin telah mengalami kekalahan dari Gryffindor selama 6 kali berturut-turut, mereka berlatih habis-habisan hari itu, disertai oleh cuaca yang kurang mendukung. Belum lagi menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk mendekati Liburan Musim Semi, Draco sedang mengerjakan PR bersama Blaise dan Theo tadi siang sebelum Insiden Makan Siang di Aula Besar. Dan kini sudah lewat sore hari, ketika Draco tadi mencoba menjelaskan kepada Anak-Anak Gryffindor yang kelewat protektif kepada Hermione. Dan, sebagian usahanya berhasil.

Jadi disinilah ia, merasakan kepalanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk dari berbagai arah. Walaupun sudah memejamkan matanya.. tetap saja.

Didengarnya suara langkah-langkah kaki dari Kamar Ketua Murid Putri. Hermione melangkah ke bawah dengan gaun malam hangatnya. Draco mengintip sedikit dari balik matanya, dan ia melihat Hermione memandangnya sedikit cemas. Syukurlah, kemarahan telah berlalu dari wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hermione bertanya kepada Draco.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa," gumam Draco, berbohong.

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong. Kau sakit? Mau coklat panas?" Hermione bertanya hati-hati

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione mendengus, dan ia meninggalkan Draco. Draco merasa agak kecewa, ia berpikir Hermione setidaknya akan membuatkannya Coklat Panas—

Tetapi sejurus kemudian, ia kembali mendengar langkah kaki dari Kamar Hermione, tetapi ia terlalu pusing untuk membuka matanya lagi. Ia hanya mendengar suara denting gelas dari pantry, lalu langkah-langkah kaki lagi.

"Buka mulutmu," Draco mendengar Hermione berkata padanya. Ia hanya menurut, dan berharap yang Hermione berikan kepadanya bukanlah racun.

Ia mengecap rasa manis coklat, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia merasakan minuman itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Apa ini?" Draco bertanya parau.

"Ini Coklat Belgia dengan Ekstrak Kopi Luwak. Dapat membuatmu merasa lebih sehat dan berstamina. Sekarang tenanglah dulu, dan bisakah kau oleskan minyak ini ke kepalamu?" Hermione menjelaskan sekaligus bertanya, dan menjejalkan sebuah botol kecil dengan warna hijau kekuningan. Draco membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak bisa. Badanku sakit semua. Aku tak bisa berpikir," jawab Draco parau, dan ia memang tak berbohong.

"Hhhh, kau merepotkan sekali Mister Malfoy. Aku jadi terpaksa melakukan ini," desah Hermione, dan ia dapat merasakan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku, copot jubahmu, pakai saja kemeja dalamnya saja, buka sebanyak tiga kancing. Lalu baringkan kepalamu di pangkuanku, agar aku dapat mengoleskan ini di kepalamu dengan mudah," perintah Hermione.

Draco bertanya dengan horror. "Buat apa aku membuka kemejaku segala? Bagaimana jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan lemah begini?"

Hermione mendengus keras. "Oh, please Draco. Demi Merlin, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merendahkan derajat dan harga diriku seperti yang kerap di lakukan Pansy Parkinson-mu, lagipula aku sudah sering melakukan ini dengan Ron dan Harry."

"Pansy bukan punyaku! Lebih baik aku mati daripada dia menjadi milikku,"dengus Draco. "Hei, dan kau sering melakukan ini kepada Weasel dan Pothead?" tanya Draco, merasakan adanya gelombang panas yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Oh, please, Draco. Kau mau aku merawatmu atau tidak? Itu tidak penting," Hermione berkata dengan agak tinggi sekarang. Dengan agak ragu, akhirnya Draco meletakkan kepalanya di paha Hermione, badannya agak ia condongkan sedikit.

"Nah, begitu kek dari tadi," kata Hermione puas. "Dan jangan bergerak terlalu banyak, nanti aku kesusahan," pesan Hermione.

"Yes, Ma'am," gumam Draco patuh, dan anehnya ia menikmati momen-momen ini. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat mencium bau Vanilla Musk dan Lavender dari tubuh Hermione, dan bau itu mebuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Draco merasakan kepalanya dibelai dengan lembut, oleh tangan Hermione yang licin dan hangat. Draco memperbaiki posisi kepalanya dengan lebih nyaan lagi, agar Hermione bisa lebih leluasa dan ia dapat menikmati sentuhannya. Pijatan Hermione terasa lembut, menenangkan, dan membuat Draco berdebar—tidak seperti biasanya. Pelan-pelan ia merasa baikan.

"Jadi jelaskan, mengapa kau tidak membawaku ke Madam Pomfrey?" Tanya Draco pelan, masih menikmati belaian tangan Hermione di rambutnya.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin aku menggotong badan besarmu itu ke Rumah Sakit dengan keadaanku yang juga kurang memungkinkan ini, kau tahu itu. Ditambah lagi, kau akan lemas dan aku takut kau pingsan di tempat," jawab Hermione jujur.

"Dan mengapa pula kau tidak mendaraskan Mantra Mobilicorpus saja padaku? Itu akan terasa lebih mudah," Draco masih bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Draco. Kau tentu tidak mau dipermalukan Darah Lumpur sepertiku ketika aku menggotong-gotong badanmu ke Rumah Sakit, kan? Itu akan membuat jumlah fansmu berkurang juga, aku rasa. Dan rasanya aneh saja kalau aku harus menggendongmu ke Rumah Sakit, itu tidak akan romantis," gurau Hermione.

Draco menyeringai. "Jadi cara inikah yang menurutmu romantis?"

Ia dapat melihat Hermione memerah mukanya sedikit.

"T..tidak tentu saja! Seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini padamu," keluh Hermione, mukanya pura-pura menyesal. Tapi ternyata Draco menganggapnya tidak bercanda.

"Hm, ya sudahlah, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu, kok, lagipula," gerutu Draco, bangun dengan susah payah. Hermione menatapnya kaget. Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Hei, aku tau selera humorku memang payah, tapi jangan menganggapku serius, tentu saja aku bercanda!" Hermione menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sini, baringkan kepalamu lagi."

Draco tetap bergeming. Hermione menghembus napas sebal, lalu dengan lembut ia membimbing kepala Draco di pangkuannya lagi. Draco tersentak.

"Ada apa?" Hermione menatapnya dengan bingung. Draco segera menggeleng.

"Apa sudah semakin baik?" Tanya Hermione sejurus kemudian.

Draco mendengus. "Ya, sudah lebih baik. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kau diam dan mengizinkanku tidur," gerutunya sebal, lalu Hermione terkikik sebentar dan terdiam.

Ketika Draco terlelap, senja yang dingin sudah mulai memudar dan kegelapan mulai turun dari langit.

-OoOoOoOo-

**Finally! Chapter ini selesaaaaaiiii *lonjak-lonjak* ehehe maaf banget ya readers. Susah banget sih nyelesain ini di tengah-tengah keharusan menyelasaikan tugas, belajar buat ulangan, waktu padat daaan krisis Ide. Yah, beginilah jadinya. Semoga ini memuaskan kalian ya:') Oh iya, sekadar menerangkan, di Buku itu Libur Musim semi gaada, tetapi sengaja aku tambahkan karena menurutku Musim Semi itu Musim yang pas buat jalan-jalan hahahaaa. Aku sadar chapter ini agak terlalu membosankan, tapi ini udah kuatur supaya di chapter selanjutnya pada ga bingung. Jadi, review please?**

**PureDraconis87:** Terimakasih reviewnya! Hehe;D sudah di update yaa, semoga chapter ini bisa mengobai kegalauanmu *ditabok* untuk kecannya errr, aku buat di chapter selanjtunya, soalnya kalo disini kepanjangan :') gapapa kan? Review lagi yaa!

**Phieranpoo: **Oke, nanti emang ada hurt/comfort kok di chapter 7, semga suka ya^^ ini udah dilanjutkan. Mau review lagi? ;)**  
><strong>

**attachan: **Terimakasih reviewnya. Mau review lagi?;)**  
><strong>

**vialulu: **hai, salam kenal juga! gapapa kok XD ini emang fic happy ending, ikutin terus yaa ceritanya supaya ketauan endingnya:3 hm, aku memang udah bikin rencana bikin kissing scene, tapi nanti di chapter selanjutnya.. ehehe. Terimakasih ya reviewnya, mau review lg? ;)**  
><strong>

**escafraa: **afraaa! kau datang juga mereview XD *disepak* hm, makasih yaaa :3 duh, maaf ya fra, date scene nya chapter selanjutnya aja:( soalnya kepanjangan bgt hehehehe._. oke, ini sudah update. Mau review lagi, fra?;;)**  
><strong>

**Just Ana:** Uwahahaha terimakasih! Date scenenya di chapter selanjutnya yaa:D oke, chapter berikutnya ada kok Draco yang cemburu. Mau review lagi?;)

**Lily love snowdrop: **Oke, saranmu akan kutampung;p thanks reviewnya yaa. mau review lagi?;)**  
><strong>

**Diggory Malfoy: **ihihi thankyou cendikia:p (aku panggil dirimu pake itu saja ya._.v hehe) udah di update nih mbak. Mau review lagi?;;)**  
><strong>

**yowkid: **Wah, terimakasih banyak ya:D *BERSYUKUR* *SUJUD SYUKUR* *ditabok* ini sudah update, maaf lama ya T_T mau review lagi?;)**  
><strong>

**yanchan: **hm, pasti seru! xp thanks reviewnya, mau review lagi? :D**  
><strong>

**Kazuki Namikaze: **Terima kasih, mau review lagi? :D**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** akhirnya selama 3 minggu kehabisan ide! Aku berhasil nemu ide buat ngelanjutin fic yang agak terbengkalai ini. Maaf banget yaa bagi para readers yang (mungkin) sudah menunggu kelanjutan Rise Up hehe. Ini sudah update, dan aku hanya manusia biasa yang mungkin melakukan banyak salah. Jadi, mohon review kalian akan letak kesalahanku^^ oh iya, terima kasih atas semua review kalian di Rise Up Chapter 1-5, Remember Me?, One Creepy Night, Silent Night, Holly Night?, sama Because Luna is Different. Semoga kalian menikmatinyaa. RnR please.

**Disclaimer: **Jei Kei Ar's.

**Warning:** Still OOC, abalness, gajeness, plot cepat, super-bad.

**Rise Up - Chapter 6**

Hermione menyeret kopernya menuju Aula Besar—untuk menunggu Harry dan yang lainnya agar mereka bisa satu kompartemen di Hogwarts Express. Kastil sudah mulai sepi sekarang, dan Ketua Murid Putra telah berangkat lebih awal untuk urusan keluarga hari itu, sehingga Hermione praktis mengurusi beberapa kekacauan dan Jokes yang agak menganggu sendirian.

"Hermione!" Ginny dan Luna memanggilnya sambil berlari-lari kecil. Anting Lobak Luna sudah tidak dipakai lagi olehnya, tetapi Kalung Butterbeer masih setia bergantung di lehernya. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah.

"Hallo, Luna. Ginny. Dimana Harry dan Neville?" tanya Hermione riang.

"Oh, mereka masih sibuk mengurusi Kamar Kebutuhan LD yang tampak agak berantakan.. aku sudah berkata pada Harry bahwa memberikan kekuasaan pada Anak-anak seangkatanku agak beresiko," dengus Ginny.

"Jangan begitu, Gin. Mereka kan seangkatan kita juga. Oh ya, kata Neville, lebih baik kita duluan saja, mereka akan langsung melewati Pintu Rahasia menuju Stasiun," timpal Luna cerah. Sebuah Jepitan Rumput bertengger di kepalanya, dan Hermione berusaha keras agar tidak menanyakan hal itu terhadap Luna.

"Pintu Rahasia? Mereka menemukannya lagi?" bisik Hermione kaget. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Halaman Depan sekarang.

"Yeah, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu," jawab Ginny.

"Mengapa tak ada satupun dari kalian yang menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Hermione sakit hati. Ginny dan Luna tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Yah, kau terlalu sibuk, Mione," jawab Ginny.

"Ya! Bahkan aku lebih sering bertandang ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor daripadamu , Hermione," kata Luna sambil tersenyum. Kini gantian Hermione yang merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, guys. Aku agak sibuk dengan tugasku akhir-akhir ini.."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kaaan?" goda Ginny. Hermione menatapnya heran.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Kau menikmati menjalankannya bersama Draco, iya kan?" goda Ginny bertambah parah, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Luna tertawa kecil.

"Ugh. Mengapa aku selalu disangkut-pautkan dengan Musang itu sih?" Hermione berseru kesal.

"Karena kalian memang jodoh, Hermione," sebuah suara laki-laki yang familier berbisik di belakang telinganya.

"Neville!" Hermione menggebuk kepala Neville sampai ia kesakitan.

"Darimana kalian muncul? Aku kaget sekali!" kata Hermione lagi, kini mereka sudah dalam kereta, mencari kompartemen. Neville hanya nyengir.

"Dari Lorong Rahasia temuan Harry."

"Kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan Lorong Rahasia terbaruku," kata Harry terkekeh. Mereka memasuki sebuah kompartemen kosong.

Kereta mulai melaju dalam deruan kereta yang khas, dan keenam Pahlawan Hogwarts itu kembali berbincang-bincang seru, dan ketidakhadiran Ronald Weasley membuatnya agak berbeda.

-OoOoOo-

Hermione menggeliat di balik selimutnya yang hangat dalam kamar Ginny. Sekilas ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat Ginny masih terlelap, dan Luna sudah menghilang dari kasurnya, selimutnya kusut.

Langit diluar menampilkan warna kelabu pudar—jam setengah enam pagi. Sungguh sial Hermione malah terbangun di saat dia memiliki waktu lama untuk tidur. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, karena percuma saja—ia tak bisa memjamkan matanya lagi, sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang Luna lakukan.

Udara segar segera menyerbunya, dan dari kejauhan dapat ia melihat Luna sedang menari-nari di antara jembalang-jembalang The Burrow yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luna sendiri, dan berjalan-jalan tanpa arah mengelilingi pekarangan The Burrow yang luas, sampai setengah jam kemudian ia kembali dengan muka yang merona merah dan rambut kusut masai.

"Hai, Mrs. Weasley. Good Morning," sapa Hermione ketika ia melihat Molly Weasley sudah bangun, sedang menghidangkan sarapan pagi.

"Oh, Halo Sayang. Mau Teh atau Susu? Dan ah—iya, kau mau Sereal saja atau Sosis?"

"Tak usah repot-repot, Mrs. Weasley, Teh dan Sosis saja, tolong. Dan biarkan aku yang mencucinya nanti," kata Hermione, dan ia menarik bangku.

"Oh, jika aku yang mencuci juga tidak apa-apa, Dear. Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka masih tidur Mrs. Weasley," Hermione terkekeh sambil mengambil Tehnya. "Kecuali Luna, tadi ia sedang menengok Para Jembalangmu," katanya menyeringai.

"Oh ya aku tahu. Harus kuakui anak itu baik, tapi agak eksentrik, tapi Hermione, maukah mau memanggilnya untuk sarapan? Nanti Bill akan bertandang kesini sebentar, dan yang baru bangun hanya kita bertiga," kata Mrs. Weasley memohon. Hermione mengangguk dengan riang lalu membuka Pintu Depan.

Setelah memutari The Burrow, ia akhirnya melihat Luna sedang memetik Buah Naga dari salah satu Pohon Muggle yang tumbuh antara The Burrow dan Pedesaan.

"Luna! Hei, kau disuruh sarapan oleh Mrs. Weasley. Cepatlah!" ajak Hermione riang. Luna menoleh ke arahnya dengan gembira.

"Sebentar lagi, Hermione. Aku sedang mengidentifikasikan makhluk apa yang suka memakan buah ini.." ucap Luna sambil menerawang. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti, Luns. Ayo cepat!" kini Hermione berseru dan ia berlari kecil.

Luna mengekorinya di belakang sambil memegang Buah Naga yang dikerubungi oleh ngengat-ngengat kecil.

-OoOoOoOo-

"Pemakaman ini masih sama indahnya seperti dulu," Ginny berkata takjub, memandang luasnya pemakaman Hogwarts yang dihiasi oleh Pualam-Pualam Putih dan berbagai macam bunga dan rerumputan.

"Tak tahu kenapa, aku selalu menganggap makam ini menyenangkan. Tidak semengerikan pemakaman yang lain," gumam Neville. Ia mendekati salah satu makam. Lavender Brown. Salah satu korban peperangan yang tewas karena Fenrir Greyback.

"Tentu saja, jiwa kepahlawanan mereka membuat makam ini penuh aura yang indah," timpal Luna. Harry dan Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi turut merasakan kesenyapan pemakaman dan bernostalgia ke Masa-Masa Keemasan mereka bersama Ron dahulu. Betapa indahnya.

Walaupun hampir satu tahun berlalu dan Hermione sudah bisa melupakan Ron dengan baik, tetapi tetap saja—beberapa butir air mata bergulir dari kelopak matanya. Ginny juga agak berkaca-kaca.

"Ini dia. Hai, Ron," sapa Luna gembira, menaruh satu buket Mawar Putih di atas makam Ron. Makam Ron yang paling hijau dan berumput tebal. Letaknya ada di samping makam Fred Weasley dan Remus Lupin. Makam Remus sendiri disatukan oleh Makam Tonks—Cinta Sampai Mati, begitu yang tertulis di nisannya.

"Aku penasaran apakah Ron dan semua yang meninggal akan menjumpai orangtuaku nanti," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Neville menonjok tangannya pelan.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sobat. Kau akan menjumpai mereka nanti," Neville menepuk bahunya menenangkan. Harry tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin.. sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk ketenangan mereka?" usul Ginny, suaranya bergetar. Harry menarik Ginny dan merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan. Mereka mengangguk, dan serentak semua kepala itu merunduk, berdoa bersama-sama.

Setelah selesai, Harry, Neville, Ginny dan Luna berdiri. Mereka menepuk-nepukan pakaian mereka dari kotornya tanah dan rumput pemakaman, sementara Hermione masih berjongkok.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Harry memastikan.

Hermione mendongak. "Mungkin.. aku mau berbicara beberapa kata dengan Ron dulu, please. Jika kalian mau pulang, ber-Apparate lah duluan," jelas Hermione.

"Oke," jawab Harry singkat, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Ginny dan Neville. Harry hanya bergumam pelan, "Nanti." Luna dan Harry tahu Hermione butuh meluruskan banyak hal dengan Ron. Maka tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka meninggalkan Hermione.

Setelah suasana benar-benar sunyi senyap, hanya desauan Angin Musim Semi yang terdengar, Hermione baru membuka mulutnya.

"Hai, Ron. Sudah 10 bulan kau hidup di Alam sana," Hermione memulai, tersenyum.

"Kau sudah menjumpai Remus dan Tonks? Collin, Fred dan Lavender? Bahkan Orangtua Harry? Aku harap kau bahagia disana, Ron. Aku harap dunia yang kau tempati juga indah."

"Iya, baiklah—aku tahu kau tidak suka sikapku yang bertele-tele. Jadi sebenarnya kunjunganku kesini.. untuk melaporkan keadaanku sekarang."

"Kau tahu betapa hancurnya diriku ketika kau pergi kan, Ron? Melebihi Ginny, bahkan Ibumu. Kau tahu indra pengecapku benar-benar hilang ketika aku mengecap makanan, buatan ibumu sekalipun," Hermione terkekeh. "Tetapi—jika kau melihatku, kau tahu seberapa parahnya aku terpukul dan menyesal."

"Tapi aku sudah bisa melupakanmu, Ron. Bukan! Bukan dalam arti negatif. Namamu akan selalu ada di otak dan hatiku, itu sudah terprogram. Maksudku, aku sekarang sudah bisa menerima kepergianmu dengan baik, sudah merelakanmu. Kau senang, Ron? Aku harap iya. Dengan begini setidaknya aku tidak merasa semenderita itu lagi. Kau juga, mungkin?"

"Dan yang paling penting, Ron. Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu padamu. Tentang perasaanku. Ya, kau pasti tertawa. 'Hermione, kau berbicara hati-ke-hati denganku'? ya, ya, aku sudah hafal tabiatmu. Tapi aku serius, Ron. Aku perlu meluruskan ini. Jadi dengarkanlah, oke?"

"Begini… sebenarnya aku meminta izin padamu, Ron. Aku.. sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di perasaanku sekarang, tetapi sebenarnya aku terlalu naïf jika berkata aku tidak jatuh cinta. Dan kau tahu, aku sudah tidak mencintai dirimu lagi, Ron. Cinta sebagai teman dan sahabat, iya. Itu akan selalu terjadi. Tapi kini.. yah, kuharap kau mengerti."

Hermione menghela napas. Tak menyangka mengungkapkannya akan sesulit ini.

"Dan aku.. aku jatuh cinta pada musuh kita. Yah, sebenarnya bukan musuh kita lagi, tetapi aku tidak mengetahui apa kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikannya. Ya, pasti kau tahu siapa orang itu. Aku meminta izinmu, Ron. Apakah aku pantas berjuang mendapatkan cintanya? Ataukah aku harus menghukum diriku sendiri karena sudah tak mencintaimu lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hermione merasa penat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap menerima suatu jawaban, entah apakah arwah Ron mendekati dirinya, atau Ron yang mendatanginya di mimpi. Sebenarnya, Hermione ingin berbicara dengan Ron dari lama. Tetapi ia tak pernah bertemu Ron, sekalipun di mimpi. Jadi.. ia menuju kesini, dan tak ada jawaban.

"Terima Kasih, Ron. Aku harap kau bahagia," putus Hermione, lalu ia berdiri. Sepertinya Ron tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Sepuluh langkah dari makam Ron, Hermione sempat berhenti dan menoleh. Tetapi masih tidak ada apa-apa. Ia segera kembali melangkah dengan sedih.

Sapuan dingin di tangannya membuat ia membeku. Dan berbalik.

Daun-daun musim semi yang merekah terpetik dari Pohon-pohon di sekitar makam, membentuk suatu spiral yang mengelilingi Hermione, dan terpaan angin lembut menghembus wajah dan rambutnya.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara lembut Ron, "Kejarlah dia, Er-My-Knee."

Dan secara serentak, semua keajaiban itu hilang. Hermione jatuh terduduk di kumpulan dedaunan yang kering dengan shock.

-OoOoOoOoOo-

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap sehari lagi disini, Hermione?" Ginny bertanya agak sedih, mengelus Crookshanks, sementara Luna dengan tertarik mengamati Jam Weasleys.

"Aduh, maaf Ginny. Kau tahu aku sudah berjanji dengan.. eh—D-Draco, dan ia akan datang esok pagi. Masih ada Luna lagipula, iya kan Luna?" kata Hermione agak bersalah, memasukkan barang-barang terakhirnya ke koper. Senja sudah mulai menjelang, dan Hermione harus cepat-cepat menuju rumah untuk membersihkan rumahnya.

"Iya, Gin. Tenang saja!" seru Luna, menari-nari mendatangi mereka.

Ginny mendengus. "Lusa juga kau sudah akan kembali ke rumahmu, Luna. Untuk apa itu—berburu Blibbering Humdinger? Hmph," gumam Ginny. Hermione cepat-cepat menyeret kopernya, daripada mengurusi perdebatan mereka.

"Baiklah, Guys. Aku pergi! Sampaikan salamku untuk Neville dan Harry yang nanti pulang!" kata Hermione ceria, dan ia segera membuka pintu The Burrow. Ginny dan Luna balas melambai, lalu Hermione segera menutup pintu.

Setelah berada di perimeter terluar, Hermione memjamkan matanya dan segera menghilang. Ber-Dissaparate.

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione membuka matanya yang berat. Sinar matahari menerobos gorden kamarnya yang berwarna hijau pucat. Ia segera membuka Jendela dan merasakan Angin Pagi menelusup kamarnya yang berwarna putih dengan wallpaper Sulur-Sulur Hijau.

Dengan gontai, ia mematikan Alarm yang tadi berbunyi. 06.30. Satu jam lagi Ferret itu akan tiba disini, dan pekerjaan Hermione belum tuntas seluruhnya. Ia sudah membersihkan kamar Orangtua, Ruang Tamu, Ruang Keluarga, dan Kamar Tamu—ia bahkan sudah memperbesar Kamar Tamu mengingat kecenderungan Draco yang menyukai kamar yang luas dan mewah.

Dapur belum dibersihkan dan cucian piring! Astaga. Maka Hermione cepat-cepat menuju dapur dan membersihkan segala peralatan rumah tangganya. Mulai dari Microwave sampai wastafel cucian. Setelah itu ia baru mencuci tumpukan piring yang ternyata tidak dicuci ibunya, menggunakan sihir, tentu saja.

07.05. Hermione bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia memutuskan memakai Rok Merah Marun selutut, dengan kemeja putih panjang dan rompi pink pucat yang agak tebal. Musim Semi memang masih menyisakan udara yang menggigit.

07.20. 10 menit lagi, dan Hermione cepat-cepat memanaskan Italian Pizza dan Hot Chocolate dalam oven. Setelah itu ia segera membawanya ke Ruang Tamu, dan menunggu.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di luar Pintu. Ini sudah 07.35, dan Hermione agak mendengus. Selalu saja si Ferret itu menyalahgunakan waktu. Lihat, kan, Ia terlambat lima menit.

"Halo, Ma'am. Apa ini Rumah Hermione Jean Granger?" suara yang dipanjang-panjangkan itu segera menyambutnya. Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Masuk saja, Draco," gumamnya jengkel, dan Draco memasuki Ruang Tamu sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan tertarik. Hermione membantu Draco membawa kopernya yang superberat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berpakaian yang menarik perhatian," seru Hermione sebal, menginstruksikan agar Draco mengikutinya.

Draco menatapnya lugu. "Aku sudah berpakaian polos!"

Hermione mendengus. "Tidak, Malfoy. Yang kaukenakan itu menarik perhatian. Mantel kulit naga, eh? Meskipun mereka akan membantahnya—kau akan disangka membeli produk illegal kulit Anaconda, yang dilarang pemerintah. Dan jubah. Yaampun," gumam Hermione, membuka pintu Kamar Tamu dan menarik koper Draco.

Draco menatap sekelilingnya penuh minat, tidak menghiraukan omelan gadis di sampingnya. "Tidak buruk. Mengapa kamarku bisa seluas ini?" tanya Draco. Hermione mendengus. Sepertinya ia akan banyak mendengus hari ini.

"Kau suka yang luas-luas, kan? Ya sudah, aku berikan saja Mantra Perluasan Tak Terdeteksi," gumam Hermione singkat. "Kau boleh mengganti seprai dan warna dindingnya."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, dan sejurus kemudian ia melmbaikan tongkatnya. Seprai muslin berwarna krem pucat tergantikan oleh seprai hijau beledu gelap, dan warna dindingnya juga berbuah menjadi Hijau Toska dengan sulur-sulur perak. Lemari di sudut ruangan terbuka dan pakaian Draco beterbangan ke lemari itu.

"Bagus," kata Hermione skeptis. "Ayo ke Ruang Keluarga."

Mereka melangkah ke Living Room, dan Hermione menyodorkan Hot Belgian Chocolate untuknya. Draco menyesapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi kita kemana hari ini?" tanya Draco tenang, segera menyukai minuman yang disuguhkan Hermione, karena isi cangkir itu langsung habis. Ia kini menarik sebuah Italian Pizza yang menggiurkan.

"Aku berencana akan ke Toko Muggle hari ini, membeli pakaian-pakaianmu. Kau sudah menukar Galleon dengan Poundsterling kan?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Yeah, sudah. Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?" tanya Draco tertarik.

"Sebentar. Aku akan mencari baju yang pantas untukmu. Kau terlihat tidak Mugglesiawi," ujar Hermione, berjalan menuju Kamar Orangtuanya. Draco mengekori.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh masuk. Kamar ini privasi," seru Hermione, ketika Draco akan melangkah ke kamar Orangtuanya. Draco agak tersentak dan keluar lagi sambil mendengus.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Hermione berjalan ke Ruang Keluarga, tetapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

"Draco?" panggil Hermione cemas, dan sahutan Draco terdengar dari Kamar Hermione.

Hermione menggeram marah, lalu cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya. Lancang benar si Pemuda Ferret itu..!

"Jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamarku!" Hermione merengut, menarik tangan Draco, tapi dengan santai Draco malah balik menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Hei, jangan marah. Aku hanya melihat-lihat, tidak akan mengobrak-abrik kamarmu."

Hermione menarik tangannya dan bersidekap, dengan bibir mengerucut ia menatap Draco yang berjalan dari suatu objek ke objek lain, dan berdiri di Billboard Hermione yang penuh dengan foto Polaroid.

"Apa ini?" Draco bertanya tertarik, menunjuk foto Hermione yang sedang berpelukan dengan saudaranya di Frankfurt, dan sedang tersenyum.

"Itu Polaroid. Hasil foto yang langsung keluar dari kamera."

Draco mengangguk paham, lalu matanya beralih ke lukisan besar di atas tempat tidur Hermione. Oh—shit. Tidak.

Benar saja. Draco tertawa begitu ia melihat foto itu.

Foto Hermione, berumur sekitar 15 tahunan sedang memakai baju yang fashionable dan tersenyum cerah ke kamera. Ia sedang pemotretan model.

"Ada apa?" Hermione merengut kesal, marah karena dirinya ditertawakan. "Aku tahu aku buruk rupa, tapi jangan menertawakanku." Bersamaan dengan itu, Hermione meninggalkan Draco dengan kaki mengentak-entak. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Draco berhenti tertawa, lalu mengejar Hermione.

"Hei—jangan marah," Draco berkata serius, menarik tangan Hermione. "Aku hanya terkejut melihat kau bisa bergaya seperti itu. Dan kau—err.."

Hermione berbalik, kekesalan masih ada di matanya, tetapi ia mengangkat alis.

"Dan aku kenapa?"

"Kau.. cant—ah sudahlah! Ayo kita ke Toko Muggle sekarang," Draco mendengus, melepaskan tangan Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum kecil melihat kepanikan Draco tadi. Ia tahu Draco akan memuji dirinya cantik, dan pipi Pemuda itu merona.

Sepertinya Liburan Musim Semi tahun ini akan seru.

-oOoOoOoO-

Draco sudah berganti baju menjadi kemeja yang agak membaur dengan Muggle di sekitarnya, meskipun baju itu agak terlalu ketinggalan jaman. Awalnya Draco agak enggan memakai pakaian Muggle tapi diiringi dengan deathglare dari Hermione, akhirnya cowo itu menurut saja.

Mereka sedang berjalan di sepanjang Old Bond Street, yaitu jalan tempat segala barang mewah dijual. Hermione bisa memahami Draco akan menyukai pakaian-pakaian yang mewah.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu butik pakaian laki-laki dan perempuan, berlabel 'Amy&Dodge' dan Hermione menginstruksikan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam butik itu. Draco mengekorinya di belakang.

"Hermione!" seorang gadis di counter yang sedang mengecat kuku-kukunya dengan kuteks berwarna merah manyala menyambut Hermione dengan heboh. "Ini benar kau, kan? Yaampun—ada apa ini? Kau mau membeli apa?"

Hermione tersenyum cerah, namun cepat-cepat menyadari bahwa Draco dan temannya yang ini belum saling mengenal. "Err—Draco, ini Stella Stanford, Stella, ini Draco Malfoy."

Pandangan Stella yang berseri-seri beralih ke pemuda yang berdiri tanpa suara di belakang Hermione, dan mata gadis itu agak terkejut menemui betapa anggun dan tampannya Draco. "Eh, hai, Draco—aku Stella. Jadi kau semacam, yah—pacar Hermione?" mata Stella berkilat-kilat usil.

Draco agak tersenyum sedikit. "Tidak, sebenarnya—kami hanya teman," katanya ringan. Hermione merasa ada yang agak aneh dengan hatinya, seperti—kecewa?

Yaampun. "Oke, Stella, kami tak memiliki banyak waktu—aku hanya ingin membelikan Draco beberapa pakaian yang cocok untuk Musim Semi. Yang sedang, ah, up to date tentunya."

Stella tersenyum gembira. "Serahkan semuanya pada Stella, Madam."

-oOoOoOoO-

Matahari sudah lewat dari posisinya yang menyengat di atas kepala, pukul 14.20. Hermione keluar dari 'Amy&Dodge' dengan beberapa kotak belanjaan yang ada di tangannya. Mereka membeli empat setel pakaian—dan semuanya tampak keren, dan mahal tentunya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengeluarkan sebesar itu, Draco. Itu agak mencolok," Hermione menggerutu ketika mengingat Draco yang mengeluarkan uang 320 pounds dari sakunya. Itu pecahan yang sangat besar sekali.

"Hei, mana aku tahu? Kupikir jumlah itu sudah sangat murah," Draco mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. Hermione mendengus.

"Kau harus belajar menghargai uang, Mr. Malfoy, dan lain kali—kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan uang, beritahulah aku dulu."

"Baik, Ma'am."

Mereka berjalan cepat menjauh dari 'Amy&Dodge', dan Hermione berjalan menikung ke kanan. Draco dengan agak penasaran mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke Butik langgananku, sebentar lagi sampai."

"Mengapa kau tidak berbelanja di butik yang tadi saja?"

Hermione menatapnya frustasi. "Jangan bawel, Draco, uangku tak sebanyak dirimu, dan harga di butik itu mahal-mahal. Ikuti aku saja, bisa tidak sih?"

Draco terdiam, tapi ia menjejeri langkah Hermione. "Hei, jangan marah. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membelikanmu barang yang kau mau saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Hermione berkata datar, dan gadis itu berhenti mendadak. Butik yang lebih kecil, dengan nuansa lembut, berdiri menjulang di depan mereka.

'Dialoque' yang tertulis di pintu masuk, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Hermione membuka kenop pintu dan masuk.

Seorang gadis dengan ID Card 'Wendy Zang Ling' menyambut mereka di kasir yang berukuran kecil. Sepertinya gadis itu mengenal Hermione, karena ia tersenyum ramah.

"Dimana letak pakaian terbaru, Wendy?" Hermione bertanya sopan, dan Wendy menuntun mereka ke pojok ruangan.

Hermione berterima kasih, lalu memilah-milah baju, untuk sementara Draco diacuhkannya. Draco duduk di sofa terdekat, dan menatap Hermione bosan.

"Ternyata tak ada perbedaan antara perempuan Muggle dan Penyihir, mereka sama-sama lama jika belanja," Draco berkomentar, ketika Hermione sibuk memilah dua baju dan memakan waktu 15 menit.

Hermione menyeringai. "Jadi tak ada alasan untukmu membedakan mereka."

-OoOoOoOo-

Waktu sudah menjelang sore ketika Hermione dan Draco berjalan keluar dari Old Bond Street, menuju ke rumah mereka kembali. Hermione menenteng belanjaan yang lebih banyak dari Draco, karena rupanya Wendy memberikan kejutan—ternyata ada diskon!

Hermione mendapatkan beberapa rok berbahan katun yang menyerap keringat dan baju tipis yang nyaman dipakai. Ia juga membeli beberapa rompi dan bolero.

"Hei, Hermione," Draco memanggilnya dari belakang. Hermione berhenti dan menoleh malas-malasan.

"Kenapa Draco?" Draco tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menghampirinya dan menjejalkan dua bungkusan kecil. Hermione terperangah dan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa tepatnya ini?"

"Buka saja," kata Draco santai. Hermione dengan bingung dan penasaran segera membuka bungkusan itu, dan menjumpai kalung perak dengan liontin rangkaian bunga dan beberapa peralatan make up.

Hermione tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ini barang yang diinginkannya sejak tadi, tetapi ia tak mampu membelinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" bisiknya. Draco tersenyum rahasia.

"Aku melihatmu dengan ekspresi mupeng," Draco terkekeh. Muka Hermione merona dan ia menggebuk Draco dengan belanjaannya.

Dan tanpa diduga Draco, Hermione memeluknya—walaupun sekilas, tetapi Draco merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

"Hei, Hermione—banyak orang," katanya panik.

Hermione hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biar saja. Dan, terima kasih Draco."

-OoOoOoOo-

Hermione menggeliat dalam selimutnya. Semalam begitu luar biasa. Ia berdebat dengan Draco mengenai kunjungan wisata mereka yang pertama—situs-situs bersejarah atau taman wisata. Draco bersikeras ingin ke taman wisata, dan ia ingin situs-situs bersejarah.

Dan rupanya Dewi Fortuna memihak Hermione. Draco masuk ke kamar tidurnya dengan menggerutu kalah. Hermione tertawa-tawa gembira.

Baru jam 06.00 pagi. Tapi Hermione harus segera mandi dan menyediakan sarapan pagi. Astaga, lama-lama ini seperti kegiatan rumah tangga pasangan yang baru menikah saja.

Dengan mencuci rambut dan badannya cepat-cepat, Hermione segera membelitkan handuknya rapat-rapat dan berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu. Ia belum lupa dengan kejadian di Menara Ketua Murid itu, kalian tahu, kan?

Setelah itu, Hermione memakai rok biru tua dengan ukiran rumit berwarna putih, baju katun berwarna kuning telur, rompi tanpa lengan berbahan jeans tipis, dan stocking (yang ia sihir) putih yang tidak membuatnya kepanasan.

Ia menggoreng omelet dan sosis, lalu memisahkannya di dua piring. Tak lupa membuatkan susu putih kesukaan Draco. Seperti istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya yang akan bekerja. Oh God.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Hermione mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer, dan mengepangnya ke sisi kanan. Ia memakai kalung yang diberikan Draco.

Baik, tinggal menghidangkan sarapan, dan memoleskan makeup, lalu mereka bisa pergi.

Tapi tentu saja, lebih baik Hermione makan terlebih dahulu. Jadi ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, dan dalam waktu 10 menit, piring itu ludes.

Setengah berlari, Hermione berlari ke kamarnya, memoleskan bedak, mascara dan perona pipi—serta sedikit lipgloss. Ia tak suka make up berlebihan.

Pintu kamar Draco terbuka. Tepat sekali, ketika Hermione menyelesaikan ritual make up-nya. Hermione keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menjumpai Draco menguap, berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ambil makananmu sendiri, Drake, aku sudah menyediakannya. Makan dengan cepat, dan mandi—atau kita akan terlambat," Hermione berkata sambil lalu.

Draco menatapnya dengan kaget. Hermione juga ikut kaget. Apa ada yang salah?

"Kenapa? Apa make up-ku berantakan?" Hermione berkata panik, memeriksa dirinya di sendok sayuran. Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan menggeleng.

Astaga—cowok itu merona.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja. Kau agak berbeda."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Aku terbiasa melihatmu memakai jubah sihir, dan tanpa make up, dan melihatmu dengan segala peralatan itu.."

Hermione menyeringai. "Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Draco agak tersentak. "Hah? Err—eh, biasa saja."

"Oke, aku akan menghapus make up-ku," Hermione berbalik riang, sengaja menggodanya. Draco buru-buru menyergah.

"Jangan! Kau tampak lebih..feminine," Draco berkata agak pelan, dan menggerutu sesudahnya. Hermione tersenyum lembut.

"Hm. Habiskan makananmu, Draco, aku tak sabar melihatmu memakai pakaian Muggle."

Benar kan, Musim Semi ini akan seru?

-OoOoOoOo-

**Hehehe. Aku udah bilang fic aku bakalan jelek. Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview di Red Hooded Wizard dan Silent Night, Lovely Night? Walaupun review disitu lebih sedikit dari yang sebelumnya *buang ingus* aku akan sangat menghargai apabila ada yang mereview, karena aku berjuang nyelesain fic ku di tenga-tengah kepadatan sibuknya mau UN (loh kok curhat) oya, yang tentang jalan-jalan mungkin akan dibagi menjadi dua, dan kemungkinan fic ini cuman sampai chapter 9! terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Daaan, fic ini adalah fic terakhirku sebelum masa HIATUS. Masa hiatusku akan berlangsung empat bulan, karena aku bakal ngadepin UN. Doain ya teman-teman, hehehe:) **


End file.
